Equestria Girls: Rainbow Love
by Pegasister Del Corazon
Summary: Rainbow Dash va a la secundaria Canterlot, ella es la mejor en todo pero luego conoce a alguien que hace que su vida Trizte cambie a un Rosa Romantico. RainbowXSoarin, es el primer Fic que hago, espero que les guste :) (Portada Rulette)
1. Un Sospechoso

Chapter 1: Un Sospechoso

Las cinco amigas estaban charlando en la cafeteria hasta que rainbow dash viene contenta.

Rainbow: Chicas entre al equipo!

Applejack: FELICIDADES AMIGA.

Pinkie: Celebremos con CUPCAKES.

Rarity: Chicas ya tienen pareja para el baile de las estrellas de este sabado?

Twilight: Yo ire con flash.

Applejack: QUE PAREJA? Yo ire con mi hermana como familia.

Pinkie: Yo no necesito pareja porque yo ire a festejar con mi cañon de fiestas.

Rarity: Rainbow y dime. Quien va a ser tu media naranja en ese baile?

Rainbow: JAJAJAJAJA Rarity que chiste!

Rarity con cara seria: no te hice un chiste es enserio quien iras?

Twilight: Si dinos rainbow.

Rainbow: No ire con nadie no me interesa tener una naranja como dice rarity o lo que ella trate de TENDRE NOVIO yo soy normal.

Rarity: Jaja novio o pareja no es algo como otro amigo fiel mas.

Pinkie: Entonces mi Naranja cortada es el pastel? WOW!

Rainbow: Rarity me estas mareando con el baile y la naranja cortada y mas con a comer otra cosa creo que estoy perdiendo la cabeza.

En ese momento rainbow fue a comprar sidra de manzana pero al darse vuelta choco con un chico que nunca antes vio en su ese momento rainbow y ese chico se miraron a los ojos el tenia unos hermosos ojos verdes y un cabello ambos reacionaron vieron la bandeja en el suelo y empezaron a recoger.

Rainbow: Perdoname no se que decir..

No te preocupes-le dijo el chico- Soy Soarin.

Rainbow :Hola soy Rainbow dash.

En ese momento toco la campana y todos fueron a fue corriendo pero a la vez se sentia rara y se sentia pensativa cosa que ella nunca tuvo antes.

DISFRUTEN MANANA AGO OTRO LOL ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN, POR SI PREGUNTAN ES UNA VERSION HUMANIZADA JAJA HASTA LA PROXIMA.


	2. Chapter 3: Distraida Como Nunca

Estaba rainbow dash en la clase de Matematica cosa que ella odiaba la materia y solo pensaba en ir a la clase de futbol. Apenas sono la campana rainbow fue corriendo hacia el ginasio y esperaba ansiosa.

Entrenadora: Bien chicas... HORA DE CALENTAR. SEN 20 VUELTAS YA!

Todas las chicas odiaban correr pero para Rainbow Dash le encantaba la idea.

Empezaron las chicas a siempre Twilight iba en ultimo lugar y rainbow en el primero

En un momento Rainbow miro a los chicos de futbol y ahi estaba Soarin mirandola a rainbow y ella mirandolo a el.

En ese momento rainbow choco con un posters de hierro y se desmayo. En ese momento la entrenadora y todas las chicas se acercaron a rainbow desmayada.

Entrenadora: Mi alumna estrella se desmayo.

Twilight: Entrenadora dejanos a nosotras que la llevemos a la enfermeria.

Entrenadora: Tenemos que practicar... Soarin llevara a rainbow a la enfermera.

Soarin la cargo a Rainbow desmayada de sus brazos hacia la ese momento Rarity miro como Soarin se llevava a rainbow y penso.

El es su media naranja...

De a poco rainbow se despertaba y vio que estaba en los brazos de Soarin y empezo.

Rainbow: SUELTAMEEE YO NO DEVO ESTAR AQUI!

Soarin: Te demayaste y te debo llevar a la enfermeria.

Rainbow: Bueno pero que paso?

Soarin: Mientras corrias me mirabas y te chocaste con un poster y te desmayaste.

Rainbow: Yo? Mirandote? NO ME AGAS REIR! JAJAJA!

Soarin: Llegamos.

Enfermera: Hola en que los ayudo.

Soarin: Rainbow se desmayo al golpearse con un poster.

Enfermera: bueno sal que devo revisar a tu novia

Rainbow: EL NO MES MI NOVIO SOLO ES UN... CONOCIDO?

Se fue Soarin de la sala pero antes rainbow le agradecio.

Rainbow: Gracias por traerme soarin

Soarin: Denada para qe estan los...

Rainbow: Amigos?

Soarin: Si amigos!

Rainbow entro a la enfermera le reviso los ojos las orejaa y lo demas de la cabeza. Luego se acerco a Rainbow y le dijo..

Enfermera: Rainbow tienes un daño en el ojo deves usar lentes.

Rainbow: QUE! ESO ES DE CEREBRITOS! NO PUEDE SER NOOO!

La enfermera le dio unos lentes a ese momento rainbow escondio los lentes en su bolso porque se acercaban sua amigas..

Flittershy: Amiga.. que te dijo la doctora?

Applejack: Estas biem caramelo?

Rainbow : Si lo estoy - con cara desanimada.

Twilight: Segura?

Rainbow: Si de enserio..

Pinkie: Entonces ten un pastel!

Rarity: amm.. rainbow... podemos hablar a solas?

Rainbow: Claro amiga..

Ambas se fueron a la otra parte de la sala

Rarity: Viste a Soarin... el es tu naranja!

Rainbow: Que? EL NO LO ES YO NO TENDRE NUNCA PAREJA J.A.M.A.S

Rarity: Bueno como digas pero seguro seran novios

Rainbow y rarity se fueron a comer en la cafeteria hasta que ae encontro a Soarin hablando con una chica.. en ese momento rainbow se sentia algo trizte y entonces decidio ir a la consejera asi la ayudaria..

AHI SUBIRE OTRO CAP! PERDON POR LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA COMENTEN Y DEN IDEAS POR FAVOR ADIOS! 


	3. Chapter 4: ¿Alta Frase?

Rainbow dash fue a la consejera.. era algo increible porque nadie hacia fila.

Consejera: Siguiente.. Hola Rainbow Sientate.

Rainbow: Consejera necesito que hablemos.

Consejera: Claro soy la consejera dime.

Rainbow: es que desde que vi a Soarin por primera vez siento que algo cambio de mi personalidad.

Conaejera mientras anotaba: Que sientes?

Rainbow: Cuando hablo con el me siento nerviosa y a veces siento que la cara se me pone a nivel tomate... y tambien me da ganas de estar con el todo el tiempo.

Consejera: mmmmm...

Rainbow: Se lo que me dira.. ESTOY ENFERMA!

Consejera: No rainbow estas enamorada.. TE GUSTA SOARIN..

Rainbow: QUE? USTED ES LA CONSEJERA ! NO ME MIENTA CON BROMAS !

Consejera: No es verdad ahora es hora de mi descanso.

Rainbow se fue con la palabra enamorada.. no veia nada pero no queria ponerse los lentes porwue para ella era de que vio como pudo y choco con alguien.

Soarin: Hola rainbow.. no nos choquemos mas! Le dijo soarin riendo.

Rainbow: si...aa...yo.

.me...voy..chocolate...chau- estaba nerviosa hasta que Soarin le tomo del brazo y le dijo.

Soarin: Como estas desde el golpe?

Rainbow: Bien-levantando el dedo pulgar

Soarin: rainbow estoy a tu izquierda.. estas bien?

Rainbow: Si pero me siento mareada. No se donde queda mi clase por el mareo (en realidad no podia ver)

Soarin: Yo te acompaño

Soarin le tomo la mano a rainbow.. ella no veia pero se sentia roja como un tomate.

Al finalizar la escuela... rainbow penso..

Muy bien dash.. tratemos de ver el camino sin lentes.

Rainbow estaba caminando y viendo el camino como pudo.. cuando cruzaba la calle no se dio cuenta y cruzo en rojo y un camio venia en frente ella no se dio cuenta porque no veia en ese momento un chico lo miro a rainbow y miro que el camio la iba a atropellar en ese momento el dijo

NOOOO RAINBOW! Fue corriendo como pudo pero no savia si alcanzaria a savar a rainbow o terminaria atropellada.

QUE LOL YA ESTOY POR EL 4TO CAPITULO COMO SEA QUIEN SERA EL CHICO? (AUNQUE YO O TAL VEZ SEA OBIO QUIEN SEA) BUENO ADIOS!

PD: ESTUBE AUSENTE POR LA VIDA (Taeras ) xD..


	4. Chapter 5: Todo Sobre Soarin

Rainbow escucho un ruido de camion y grito.

Rainbow: AYUDEMENNN AUXILIOOOOOO!

En ese momento el chico la sostuvo y alcanzo a rescatarla pero el camion le rompio la pierna.

Rainbow: Gracias GRACIASSSS!

Chico: Ayyy mi pierna!

En ese momento rainbow reconocio la vos.

Rainbow: Soarin.. Tu me salvaste?

Soarin: Si..ay mi pierna devo ir al hospital.

Rainbow: Yo se medicina ven a mi casa dejame ayudarte..

Rainbow llevo a soarin como pudo hacia su casa.

En la casa de dash:

Rainbow sentate en el sillon traere mi botic.

Soarin se sento y espero a rainbow dash. En ese momento rainbow se puso los lentes para ver mejor y empezo sin mirar a soarin..

Soarin: Usas lentes!?

Rainbow: Que...yo...am...lo uso para curar pero no necesito!

Rainbow mientras vendaba la pierna de soarin le hablaba.

Rainbow: Gracias por salvarme.

Soarin: No fue nada...

Rainbow: Si fue algo me salvaste..

Soarin: Rainbow... yo...

En ese momento Soarin se acerco a rainbow y ella a el.. en ese momento se estaban a punto de besar cuando sono el telefono...

Rainbow: Hola?

Chica: Te ira mal por estar con el..

Y le corto el telefono. Dash no entendia y decidio rechazarlo. Al dia siguiente rainbow fue junto con soarin a la escuela.. veia bien porque llevo lentes de contacto..

Luego en la cafeteria rainbow y sus amigas charlaban...

Rainbow: Chicas jugamos a algo... verdad o reto?

Pinkie: Wiiii...

Rarity: Applejack verdad o reto?

Applejack: verdad..

Rarity: Cuantas manzanas comes por dia?

Applejack: 3..

Twilight: Fluttershy y pinkie verdad o reto?

Las dos: RETO!

Twilight: Las reto a tirarse un pastel de la cara!

Ambas lo hicieron y todas se reian..

Rarity: Rainbow: Verdad o reto?

Rainbow: verdad!

Rarity : es verdad que te gusta soarin?

Rainbow: ammmmm ...

Rarity: Dinos Rainbow...

Rainbow: Emmm bueno... primero dejemen ir por mas ponche y ahi les digo

En el camino rainbow pensaba..

Que ago? Se los dire pero espero que no me cargurn...

Cusndo miro al frente en la otra mesa estaba Soarin hablando con una Chica de pelo maranja fuego. En ese momento rainbow solto el ponche y llorando se fue corriendo sin dejar rasto.

Twilight: Rainbow?

En la terraza de la secundaria estaba rainbow llorando hasta que una persona le habla a ella.

Por que lloras?

Rainbow: No te deve importar mucho.. Flash?

Flash: Si no me importaria no te estubiera amigos dimelo no se lo dire a nadie lo prometo.

Rainbow: Esta bien te lo dire... me parecr que me gusta Soarin.. pero no se si el de mi.

Flash: Rainbow seguro que el gusta.

Rainbow: No parecia cuando estaba hablanco y coqueteando con esa chica.

Flash: Algo bueno va a pasar con esto.

Rainbow: Flash te puedo contar otra cosa?

Flash: Seguro..

Rainbow: Uso lentes porque me desmaye en una clase por un golpe nuy fuerte.

Flash: Yque tiene eso?

Rainbow: Como que tiene? Si uno de los wondercolts los jugadores de futbol se rntera me echaran del equipo.

Flash: Y que aras..

Rainbow: Esconder el secreto...?

Flash: Tus amigas lo saven?

Rainbow: No.

Flash: Diselos!

Rainbow: Flash no se que hacer la verdad no tengo a nadie sos la unica persona que save todo esto!

Flash: Y tus padres?

Rainbow: Mis padres estan de viaje con mis hermanas... dijo adolorida con esa pregunta.

Flash: Yo soy un amigo y a veces necesitas un poco de ayuda.

Rainbow: Flash... gracias... sos la unica persona en que puedo confiar.

En ese momento ambos se miraron a los ojos por unos como una chispa hasta que rainbow reaciono.

Rainbow: Amm bueno... me devo ir jaja..

En ese instante rainbow se fue a su casa y flash queso mirando y pensando el momento que se vieron a los ojos y penso.

Que hermosos ojos tiene ella.. pero... yo estoy con twilight..

Y el se fue a su casa.

Rainbow apenas entro y sono el telefono.

Rainbow: Hola?

Chica: Me viste con el hoy? Te gusto?

Rainbow: Quien eres?

Chica: Stipfire soy futura novia de Soarin y futura prsadilla tuya

Corto el telefono ella y rainbow quedo perdida..

LISTO LALALA ... COMENTEN SI LES GUSTO !


	5. Chapter 6: Stipfire No La Soporto!

En la clase de ciencias estaba Rainbow y las seis aigas flash y soarin y desafortunadamente Stipfire.

Profesora: Para la semana que biene quiero que agan pareja y construyan un proyecto asi aprovaran el vimestre.

Todos tenian pareja hasta sus amigas asi que dijo fuerte..

Rainbow: QUIEN NO TIENE PAREJA!?

Soarin y Stipfire levantaron la mano rainbow se les acerco y dijo.

Rainbow: Es oviamente que lo are con Soarin.

Stipfire: No el me prefiere a mi.

Rainbow: Quien te dijo esa mentira?

Stipfire: A ver que es decida.

Soarin miro a ambas y entonces dijo rapidamente.

Soarin: ARAINBOW... a Rainbow.

Rainbow: Ja! EN TU CARA!

Stipfire se fue y entonces soarin dijo..

Soarin: Donde nos juntanos?

Rainbow: En mi casa mañana a las 8?

Soarin: Ok!

Rainbow fue contenta hasta que la alcanzo flash.

Flash: Perdon por tropezar rainbow...

Rainbiw: Esta bien.. adios. Pero flash le agarro del brazo y la miro a los ese momento los vio Soarin y les dijo..

Soarin: Que haces con RAINBOW!

Rainbow: Espera Soarin...

Flash: NO ESTOY HACIENDO NADA CON ELLA!

Soarin: Y por que le tomaste de el brazo?

Rainbow: Solo me queia decir algo el es buena persona no te devo pedir permiso.

Soarin: PERO NO QUIERO QUE TE PASE NADA.

Rainbow: POR QUE TE IMPORTO MUCHO?

Soarin: PORQUE TU... TU.. ME...

Stipfire: Hola hay algo que deva saver?

Rainbow: Nada metiche del barrio.

Flash: Yo y rainbow nos conocemos mucho y savos lo bueno y lo malo.

Stipfire: Rainbow tu eres la menos indicada y flash eres su novio?

Rainbow: Eso no te incumbe fea.!

Soarin: NO LE HABLES ASI A STIPFIRE!

Rainbow: SE ACABO YA NO AGUANTO MAS! SE TERMINA ESTO YA!

Flash: ESPERA RAINBOW!

Soarin: BIEN SOLO VETE!

Stipfire: Vamos a otro lado.

Rainbow dash estava en la terraza pensando..

Por que flash y soarin se pelean por mi?

**LUEGO SUBO OTRO CAPITULO.. PERDON SI HICE A DASH DRAMATICA JAJA XD.**


	6. Chapter 7: Se Acerca El Baile

Rarity estaba haciendo los vestidos cuando de pronto Soarin aparece.

Soarin: Saves donde esta Rainbow?

Rarity: No pero creo que esta en su casa..

En la casa de dash:

Rainbow estaba viendo un programa de chistes hasta que tocaron Timbre.

Rainbow: Soarin? Que haces en mi casa?

Soarin: Vine a hablar contigo.

Rainbow: Para que lo de hoy? Creo que despues de eso no hay nada de que hablar.

Soarin: Si y mucho tenemos que aclarar.

Rainbow: Que tenemos que aclarar? Ya se que estas celosp de Flash te lo sigo SOMOS AMIGOS A.M.I.G.O.S!

Soarin: Segura porque como los vi no parecia.

Rainbow: Ademas tu estas con stipfire. De que te fijas de mi vida?

Soarin: Yo no estoy con Stipfire ella es linda y todo pero no es mi tipo..

Rainbow: A bueno ahora eres el poetico no? SEGURO QUE ME VAS A BE...

En ese momento soarin se acerco a ella y la beso. Rainbow dash lo siguio besando y era algo muy magico. En ese momento aparecio flash y luego Stipfire.

Stipfire fue hacia rainbow dash y la golpeaba

Rainbow: Sueltame!

Dtipfire: Eso te pasa por estar con mi novio. Stipfire estaba golpeando a rainbow dash hasta que flash aparecio.

Flash: SUELTALA!

Rainbow: Los lentes!

En ese momento stipfire estaba mirando algo roto en el piso lentes de contacto? Y ahi supoque rainbow dash estaba ciega! Stipfire fue a correr a contarles al equipo.

Flash: Yo voy a seguirla

Rainbow: No flash. DEJALA... Gracias por ayudar pero ya esta mi vida se acabo

Soarin: Rainbow...yo...

Rainbow: NO ME EXPLIQUES NADA! YA ESTA! ALEJATE DE NI NO TE QUIERO EN MI VIDA! VETE VATA SIEMPRE LARGO!

Soarin: A si claro vete fea total vos eres una marimacha.

En ese momento flash golpeo a Soarin.

Flash: Como te atreves a drcirle eso a mi amiga! Vete!

Soarin se entro a su casa y flash sin entender se fue tambien.

Rainbow estaba llorando y no savia que hacer luego penso.

NO PUEDE SER... ME GUSTA SOARIN Y FLASH?

**ESTE FUE OTRO CAPITULO DISFRUTEN Y COMENTEN IDEAS!**


	7. Chapter 8: A Una noche del Baile

Rainbow fue a la escuela a agradecer a flash por ayudarla todo este tiempo. Hastacque depronto Soarin aparecio.

Soarin: Rainbow.. disculpame por lo de ayer.

Rainbow: PARA QUE PERDONARTE? PARA QUE LUEGO VENGAS A VOLVER A PELEAR?

Soarin: Pero..

Rainbow: Tu que? ve con Stipfire.

Soarin: Rainbow yo quiero ir al baile contigo..

Rainbow: Jaja de enserio?

Soarin: Si entonces quieres?

Rainbow Lo Penso..

Soarin: Si? O No?

Rainbow: Si!

Te veo mañana por la noche.

Rainbow y soarin pensaron al mismo tiempo:

Si!

Rarity llevo luego a todas las chicas asi iban a elegir un vestido para el baile y luego empezo.

Rarity: Chicas y que paso al final?

Applejack: Mi hermana se elijio un lindo vestido.

Rainbow: Devo lucir hermosa para Sooarr... digo devo buscar un vestido

Rarity: Y rainbow... Con quien iras?

Rainbow: Con un amigo.

Twilight: Quien?

Rainbow: Soarin.

Pinkie: Wiiiiiii ira con su novio.

Rainbow: NO ES MI NOVIOOOOO!

Fluttershy: Entonces por que te besabas con Soarin.

Rainbow: Yo no lo bese el me beso y... un minuto yo nunca dije que el me beso como lo saven?

Twilight: Bueno es que Flash...

Rainbow: Flash se los conto! HUYYYYY

Rainbow: Como sea debo estar para el baile.

rainbow tomo un vestido y dijo. Que Dicen?

Rarity: AAAA ESE VESTIDO ES UN CRIMEN CONTRA LA MODA!

Pinkie: Un pastel lo mejorara?

Rarity: No chicas dejemen darles el vestido.

Rarity les dio a todas una caja con el vestido pero les pidiobque solo lo abriera cuando lo usarian y les hicieron caso.

Cuando rainbow fue se encontro con Soarin.

Soarin: Rainbow debemos hablar es urgente.

Rainbow se quedo muda y abrio la puerta luego se sentaron juntos y soarin le dijo.

Despues del baile mañana a la mañana me ire.

Rainbow: a la casa de tu abuela?

Soarin: No a la de mi padre pero no volvere en un mes.

Rainbow estaba por llorar pero soarin le seco las lagrimas.

Soarin: Te enviare cartas pero ahora devemos disfrutar la noche de mañana.

Rainbow abrazo a Soarin y el a ella. En ese momento se miraron a los ojos y se besaron. Despues de todo seria el ultimo afecto

**Soarin y Rainbow sentados bajo un arbol y no me se mas de la cancion xD , disfruten! (El Capitulo no la Cancion)**


	8. Chapter 9: Una Noche Rara Part1

Al dia siguiente rainbow ib su casillero cuando se encontro con una carta.

Querida rainbow:

estube pensando acerca del baile pero creo que no va a funcionar lo nuestro ademas yo ire con stipfire.

De: Soarin.

A rainbow se rompio el corazon a leer esa carta.A soarin le paso lo mismo pero contra rainbow dash.

Rd

Soarin: Lo pense mucho pero no quiero ir a baile con vos.

Rainbow Dash.

En ese momento aparecio stipfire y le dijo a Soarin.

stipfire: Que te sucede?

Soarin: Es que a ultimo momento ella me dejo para baile.

Stipfire: Saves yo no tengo pareja.

Soarin: Quieres ir conmigo?

Stipfire: OVIO QUE SI!

En la cafeteria:

Rarity: HAY CHICAS ESTOY R EMOCIONADA POR EL BAILE!

Rainbow: Me Alegro Por ti. Dijo la Chica Adolorida.

Rarity: Que te sucede?

Rainbow: No ire

Rarity: No Irias con Soarin?

Rainbow:NO! Digo... el...ya.. no importa.

Fluttershy: Lo Lamento Rainbow..

Pinkie: Podemos ir Juntas.

Rainbow: Si Claro. Estaba feliz de ir con sus amigas pero aun queria ir con Soarin.

TERMINO LAS CLASES Y TODOS FUERON A SUS CASAS A PREPARARSE.

En la casa de Dash:

Rainbow abrio la caja y habia un hermoso vestido de arcoiris luego se lo puso y se miro al Hermoso, mas como ella estaba preparada.

Pinkie toco su puerta pero aun rainbow no estaba preparada entonces le grito.

VOY SOLA

Pinkie fue y entonces luego rainbow fue sola al baile.

Al entrar todos la miraron y estaban sorprendidos, porque la gran acleta nunca se puso un vestido.

**LUEGO SE VIENE LA PARTE 2 ¿QUE PASARA? TANTANTAN XDDD**


	9. Chapter 10: Una noche Rara Part2

Sus amigas las estaban esperando pero al ver a rainbow dash asi con ese hermoso vestido se sorprendieron y a la vez estaban emocionadas.

Rarity: AA DASHIE! ESTAS HERMOSA

Twilight: PARECES UNA DIOSA

Pinkie: ES UNA DIOSA.

En ese momento entraron Stipfire y Soarin. Estaban en el otro lado de la pista de disimuladamente dijo.

Rainbow: Mejor Ire Alla.

Cuabdo llegaron Soarin la vio a rainbow dash acercarse estaba hermosa. Se lo iba a decir pero Stipfire empezo a molestarla.

Stipfire: Hola Rainbow.. desde cuando usas vestido?

Rainbow: DESDE QUE ME DAN LAS GANAS.

Soarin: Wow Dash te ves..

DJ: HOLA DE LA MUSICA!

Todos empezaron a con Stipfire y Dash con nadie solo miraba, Twilight vio como su amiga no pudo disfrutar la noche entonces hablo con Flash.

Twilight: Flash puedes bailar con rainbow, asi se alegra.

Flash: Claro.

Flash fue y agarro a rainbow.

Rainbow: Que Haces?!

Flash: Bailando asi no te quedas mirando.

Soarin miro como Rainbow estaba feliz bailando con flash y se puso celoso. Entonces sin que flash y stipfire se dieran cuenta , Soarin solto y agarro a dash.

Rainbow abre los ojos y vio que estaba con Soarin.

Rainbow: Que haces?

Soarin: ACASO NO ES OVIO? Estoy bailando contigo.

Rainbow:No deverias estar bailando con tu pareja?

Soarin: Por eso y mi verdadera pareja esta conmigo en este momento.

Soarin se acerco a rainbow y la estaba por besar pero antes de que eso pasara Stipfire empujo a rainbow tirandole al piso.

Stipfire: QUE HACES CON MI PAREJA!

Rainbow: EL ME QUISO!

Ambas se estaban pegando y tirandose de los pelos hasta que Soarin las separo:

Soarin: Basta chicas!

Flash: Chicas Vasta!

Soarin: Tu No te metas! Soarin Quiso pegar a flash pero rainbow lo interrumpio.

Rainbow: QUE HACES CON MI AMIGO!?. En ese momento se dio vuelta porque twilight le estaba gritando.

Twilight: RAINBOW ESO NO SE SE PEGA!

Rainbow: Ella empezo apuntando a stipfire quien al parecer desaparecio misteriosamente con soarin.

AMBAS DISCUTIERON CUANDO FLASH VIO LO QUE ESTABA PASANDO MIENTRAS PELIABAN.

Flash: RAINBOW! Stipfire se lleva a Soarin.

Rainbow: SOARIN!

En ese momento rainbow seguia a stipfire con soarin pero como no veia bien fue y se puso sus lentes y fue a soarin.

Finalmente lo encontro

Stipfire QUIETA! SINO NO LO VOLVERAS A VER!

Rainbow: NO LE AGAS NADA!

Stipfire: No le are nada pero con una decirles a los wonderbolts que renuncias asi lo le are nada.

Rainbow: Por que haces esto?

Stipfire: Yo era la mejor en el equipo. Fui la mejor capitana hasta que tu llegaste. Me sacaste mi puesto y decidi vengarme de ti.

Rainbow: Esta bien diles pero deja a soarin.

Stipfire dejo a soarin al suelo y se fue de la escuela.

Rainbow: Estas Bien?

Soarin: Si, vamos a detenerla!

Rainbow : No Ya no volvera.

Soarin: Que hiciste?

Rainbow: Renuncie a los wonderbolts asi estarias bien.

Soarin: Si pero.. espera .. QUE HICISTE QUE!?

Rainbow: Si Pero no importa.

Soarin la vio con atencion a rainbow.

Soarin: Usas lentes?

Rainbow: Se que no es muy cool pero si.

Soarin: A vos solo se te ven cool.

Rainbow:Solo lo dices asi me siento mejor.

Soarin: y.. funciono?

Rainbow:No.

Soarin: Aunch. Entonces espero que esto si.

Rainbow: No me des un...

En ese momento soarin le dio un beso muy largo a Rainbow. Era un momento magico (como otras xD) Rainbow preparaba el puño para golpearlo pero luego decidio seguir y no arruinar el momento.

Era un gran momento pero ambos emperazon a separarse por falta de aire.

Rainbow: Que fue eso.

Soarin: Un Gran beso.

Rainbow: Wow, apuesto que devio ser el mejor que tuviste.

Soarin: Si Claro sin contar el de Stip...

Rainbow: QUE?

Soarin: Nada mejor vamos al baile.

En el baile todos bailaban hasta que era hora de nombrar a la reina y el rey del baile. (MOMENTO DE MORDERSE LAS UÑAS XD)

Celestia directora: Y el rey es Soarin!

Soarin fue arriva y fue su corona

Directra Celestia: Y la princesa es.. twilight sparkel.

Twilight fue al ecenario a dejar un mensaje.

Gracias por votarme pero no quiero aceptar la corona asi que se la doy a RAINBOW DASH.

Todos aplaudieron y roja rainbow fue a aceptar la corona.

Celestia: Les presento a los reyes del baile.

Todos aplaudieron y dijieron PICO PICO PICO!

Rainbow y soarin se acercaron y se dieron un beso

Todos : AYYYYY!

Al dia siguiente estaban las seis amigas con flash rainbow y soarin al aeropuerto.

Soarin: Adios chicos..

Rainbow:Soarin te voy a estrañar.

Soarin: Yo igual..Se dieron un beso y soarin subio al avion.

Rainbow lloraba y entonces sus amigas la ella veia que su grande y primer amor se habia ido..

**AVISO: ESTE FUE EL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA.. (PERO LUEGO SIGUE LA SEGUNDA) Y LES GUSTO? E.E XDD COMO SEA LUEGO SUBO OTRO BRONIES Y PEGASISTERS.**


	10. Temporada 2: Cap 1: Un Nuevo Comienzo

Hace una semana Soarin se fue de viaje y las cosas empezaron a cambiar.

Las seis amigas se juntaron en la cafeteria para hablar como siempre:

Pinkie: chicas vieron el nuevo sombrero que se compro Rarity?

Rarity: Es simplemente ADORABLE mi sombrero.

Twilight : Si es muy lindo.

Fluttershy: Y rainbow Dash?

Applejack: No lo se pero pobrecita hace una semana su primer y unico amor se fue de viaje.

Rainbow dash llego corriendo hacia la cafeteria.

Rainbow: Hola chicas lo siento por la demora.

Fluttershy: Que pasa se puede saver ?

Rainbow: Me quede dormida en la clase de quimica y cuando desperte era tarde.

SUENA EL TELEFONO DE RAINBOW DASH.

Rarity: Que es ese ruido?

Applejack: Creo que pinkie nos quiere decir algo.

Pinkie: No nada.

Rainbow: ES MI TELEFONO!

Hola?

Soarin: Hola rainbow..

Rainbow: SOARIN!

Rarity: Uu es tu media naranja.

Rainbow: Como estas?

Soarin: Bien cansado pero bien y tu.

Rainbow: Si bien.

Soarin No tendrias que estar en la clase de futbol.

Rainbow: No recuerdas.. me echaron por la chusma de Stipfire porque supieron que uso anteojos.

Soarin: O lo siento ya me habia olvidado.

Rainbow: No te preocupes ya esta superado... bueno nos hablamos luego se me acaba la bateria.

Soarin: Te quiero dash adios.

Rainbow: Adios bobito.

CORTA LA LLAMADA.

Rarity: Y que te dijo... ?

Rainbow: Esta bien nada mas.

Applejack: Oye caramelo... no estas preocupada?

Rainbow: De que?

Applejack: De que en su viaje se encuentre a otra chica y ya saves.

Rarity: Ay applejack como puedes decir algo asi.

Applejack: Es la honesta verdad!

Rainbow: Esta bien puede ser pero confio en Soarin y el no me dañara nunca.

Pinkie: Asi se habla.

Rainbow: Me devo ir devo buscar a Sunset shimmer para pedirle algo. ADIOS!

Todas: Adios.

En el pasillo rainbow choca contra Flash sentry.

Rainbow: Perdon flash.

Flash: Esta bien... como estas?

Rainbow: Mejor con lo de Soarin. Lo bueno es que Stipfire dejo la escuela y me dejo de molestar.

Flash: A me alegra eso.

Rainbow: Saves donde esta sunset shimmer?

Flash: en la biblioteca.

Rainbow: Gracias! A casi lo olvido hoy a la noche are una pijadama quieeres vdnir?

Flash: Si claro.

Rainbow: Bueno adios!

**BUENO YA ESTAMOS EN LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA, SOY SUSINI LA FLASH (QUE LOL NO ME SALI NI UNA RIMA) COMENTEN MI TOPIC XD.**


	11. La Pijamada

Era de noche y al final vendrian las seis amigas y sunset shimmer.

Todas estaban en el cuarto de rainbow.

Sunset : WOW rainbow tu ciarto es increible.

Pinkie: No iba a venir flash?

Rarity: VENDRA UN CHICO NOOOO!

Rainbow: No al final no vendra me dijo que tenia trabajo a esta hora.

Twilight: Tengo hambre...

Fluttershy: Pedimos pizza?

Rainbow: Buena idea.. dejemen llamar.

LUEGO DE LLAMAR...

Rainbow: Liato ya pedi la pizza..

Applejack: Jugamos a algo?

Sunset: Verdad o reto?

Fluttershy: Si juguemos me encanta este juego.

Twilight: Yo empiezo... am pinkie verdad o reto?

Pinkie: Verdad!

Twilight: Dinos la cosa mas fea que hiciste hasta ahora.

Pinkie: Eletrocute a un gato sin querer y lo cubri con pastel!

Applejack: A QUE ASCO!

Asi estuvieron todas hasta que llego la pizza.

Rainbow: Esa deve ser la pizza. Yo voy esperen aca.

Rainbow bajo y abrio la puerta.

Repartidor: Esta es la pizza de peperoni y queso y otra de jamon y morron?

Rainbow: A si!

Repartidor: a bueno firme aca y... RAINBOW?!

Rainbow: Flash que hacef aqui pedi una pizza no un bobo a domicilio.

Flash: Bueno pero que haces aqui?

Rainbow: Aqui vivo...

Flash: Bueno yo trabajo en la pizzeria..

Rainbow: Cuanto es?

Flash: Nada.. es cortezia de la casa..

Rainbow: Gracias.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos pero rainbow escucho que sus amigas la llamaban.

Chicas: Rainbow.. donde estas?!

Rainbow: amm... bueno.. gracias flash... adios.

Flash: Adios her..Rainbow adios rainbow..

Rainbow dash entro a su habitacion.

Rarity: Rainbow porque te demoraste mucho?

Rainbow: es que.. como sea no importa vemos una peli?

Applejack: Bueno!

Pusieron la pelicula de terror. Todas estaban dormidas pero rainbow seguia despierta para terminar de verla hasta que tocaron su timbre. Ahi rainbow pebso...

Tranquila dash solo era una pelicula no te pasara lo mismo con la chica que fue asesinada por el violador..

Mientras bajaba la escalera tomo un bate y bajo con cuidado

al abrir la puerta empezo a golpear a la persona sin darse cuenta que era Flash.

Rainbow: FLASH?! QUE HACES A ESTA HORA EN MI CASA?!

Flash: Como buen amigo te quise visitar. Decia mientras se tocaba para sanar la herida del golpe de rainbow con su bate.

Rainbow: Ven entra a mi casa.

Flash: Gracias.

En la cocina de rainbow dash ella estaba haciendo chocolatada para los dos.

Flash: Tienes una hermosa casa. Dice flash y luego mira una foto de rainbow con dos adultos felices.

Flash: Ellos son tus padres..

Rainbow: Si.. dijo sensible.

Flash: Que te pasa?

Rainbow: Nada.. no te importaria. Le dijo mientras le dio una de las tazas a flash.

Flash: Si me importa y mucho.

Rainbow dash suspiro y le dijo.

Rainbow: Mis padres no se fueron de viaje.. tuvieron un accidente y murieron camino al hospital. A las personas les digo eso asi no me creen como una huerfana pero la verdad es que sin ellos no soy nada. Por eso tambien me uni al equipo asi se me saldria de mi mente pero el tiempo paso me echaron y bueno ahora solo tengo a mis amigas.

Flash: Rainbow... no se que decir.. lamento lo de tus padres.

Rainbow: no te preocupes esta algo superado. Dijo lanzando lagrimas.

Luego cambio de tema...

Rainbow: mis amigas me tienen como loca por el regalo..

Flash: de tu cumpleaños?

Rainbow: Si..

Flash: Cuanto cumples?

Rainbow: La edad no se dice asi que tendras que adivinar..

Flash: 15?

No

Flash:16?

No

Flash:50?!

Rainbow le lanzo una de sus pantuflas de conejo a flash.

Flash: Eso es un no.

Rainbow: 17!

Flash: wow!

Rainbow: Saves creo que es muy tarde deverias ir a tu casa.

Flash: Bueno adios.

Rainbow: Flash gracias por ayudarme..

Flash: Para eso estan los amigos..

Rainbow: Adios.

Flash: Adios.

Al irse flash rainbow penso:

Amigos...

**BUENO ESTE FUE OTRO CAPITULO DE RAINBOW LOVE, ME DUELE TODA LA ESPALDA POR ESO ME DEMORE PERO FINALMENTE LO TERMINE!**


	12. ¿Otra Chica? ¿Otra Enemiga?

Rainbow Dash en la clase de Cs Sociales (cosa que por milagro ella esta aprovada en esa materia) Y sus amigas estaban hablando en la cafeteria.

Twilight: Chicas devemos pensar hacer la mejor fiesta del cumpleaños para Rainbow Dash...

Pinkie Pie: Si Pero yo sere la que cree esa fiesta.

Applejack: Pinkie tiene razón ella es la que deveria organizar la fiesta.

Fluttershy: !Tengo una idea!

Rarity: Chicas yo are los vestidos..

Fluttershy: Umm tengo una idea supong...

Pinkie Pie: Applejack tu has los postres.

Applejack: Si Pinkie pero primero dejemos hablar a Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: Diria que tengo el regalo ideal para Rainbow Dash..

Twilight: ¿Cual?

Fluttershy: Ayer con rainbow fuimos al centro porque devia llevarme unos animales y vio unos tennis que le encantaron, um.

Twilight: !Entonces esos tenis compremos!

Rainbow Dash se acercaban a las chicas.

Rarity: Actuen disimuladamente asi ranbow no save sobre la fiesta.

Rainbow: Hola Chicas que cuentan..

Pinkie: Nada no hablabamos de nada nada que ver con una fiesta digo... PASTEL! me voy tengo clases de Fisica.

Rainbow: Pero tenemos ahora Frances.

Pinkie: Bueno pero yo tengo Fices es hablar en frances sobre la fisica me voy chau.

Pinkie se fue corriendo como una alterada y rainbow estaba confundida.

Rarity: Como sea es Pinkie siendo Pinkie.

Rainbow: Como sea tienes razon. Hey chicas quieren venir a mi casa hoy a merendar.

Applejack: !Ovio!

Fluttershy: Me encantaria.

Twilight: Ok entonces apenas salimos del cole hacia la casa de rainbow..

Rainbow: !Que bien!

CUANDO TERMINO LA ESCUELA TODAS FUERON A LA CASA DE RAINBOW DASH:

En la casa de Rainbow:

Rarity: Y Rainbow...

Rainbow: ¿Que?

Rarity: ¿Te Llamo Soarin?

Rainbow: No todavia no.

Twilight: Deve estar ocupado..

Rainbow: Lo Llamare..

ATIENDE UNA CHICA FEMENINA A RAINBOW DASH:

Rainbow: ¿Hola?

Chica: ¿Hola?

Rainbow: ¿Quien Sos? ¿Y Soarin?

Chica: Soarin se fue a comprar para la cena..

Rainbow: ¿Cena?

Chica: Si nuestra cena osea cita... no es un bombom.

Rainbow: A Si un bombom.

Chica: ¿Quieres que le deje un mensaje?

Rainbow: Si dile que la llamo su amiga Rainbow Dash y que le mando saludos... Adios..

Chica: Adios!

Rarity y las demas chicas ven a rainbow con una cara preocupante y preguntaron:

Rarity: Amiga ¿Estas Bien?

Rainbow: A si solo que estoy un poco trizte.

Twilight: ¿Por que?

Rainboe no savia que decir y se le metio lo primero de la cabeza:

Rainbow:Estoy mal por soarin que esta lejos ya saven.. bueno chicas es tarde deberian irse adios!

Twilight y sus amigas estaban confundidas hasta que fluttershy se le ocurrio una nueva idea:

Fluttershy: ¿Chicas y si de regalo traemos a Soarin aca?

Rarity: Esa si es una buena idea!

Pinkie: Si

En la casa de rainbow dash estaba rainbow dash acostada en su cama adoloria un poco pensando por eso:

¿Soarin me estara engañando? Ojala que no porque el fue y es mi primer y unico amor en la vida..Esto no puede estar pasando, mira la hora dash mañana hay escuela y devo estar temprano.

Antes de irse a dormir suena el telefono.

Rainbow: ¿Hola?

Soarin: Hola Rainbow..

Rainbow: Por que me llamas a esta hora de la noche?

Soarin: Ella me dijo que tu me dejaste un mensaje.

Rainbow: Quien es ella? Tu amiga? La chica que me atendio el telefono?

Soarin: Rainbow..

Rainbow: Mira se esta haciendo tarde mañana no se de vos pero yo tengo escuela.

Soarin: Bueno pero quiero que sepas que solo la invite a cenar.

Rainbow: Si claro te entiendo adios tengo escuela mañana y mandale saludos a tu chica ideal.

Soarin: Adios y no te enijes conmigo.

Soarin le corto el telefono en ese momento se fue a dormir trizte porque tenia sospechas de que SOARIN la estaria engañando pero se fue a dormir por las clases.

**UNA COSA: EL OTRO CAPITULO LO ESCRIBIO MI PRIMA Y ELLA HAY UNA PARTE QUE SE COPIO DE LEIS, LEIS DISCULPA MI PRIMA NO VOLVERA A ESCRIBIR OTRA HISTORIA. LOL... TIPICO: VOS DEJAS LA COMPU ABIERTA Y PRENDIDA Y ALGUIEN SIEMPRE TE EMPIEZA A CHUSMEAR XDDD**


	13. El Cumpleaños de Rainbow Dash

Hoy es el cumple de Rainbow dash y sus amigas fueron a la casa de pinkie pie a preparar todas las cosas.

Como savian que rainbow las podia espiar twilight mando a Flash a la casa de dash asi la distrayera.

FLASH TOCA LA PUERTA.

Rainbow: Flash que haces en mi casa?

Flash: Acaso no soy bienvenido ? Dijo el riendose.

Rainbow: Si pero es algo raro.. como sea quieres pasar.

Flash: Claro.

Rainbow: La verdad todavia no puse superar lo de Soarin pero creo que a todos les pasa.

Flash: Rainbow no te preocupes..

Rainbow: Vemos una pelicula ds terror

Flash: Que para verte mirir de miedo. Dijo flash con una mirada retadora.

Rainbow: Yo?..miedo? Ja vos moriras de miedo.

Flash:Pongamos la pelicula.

Rainbow y flash se sentaron a verla..

Flash susurro..

Tengo miedo.

Rainbow: Flash por que te escondes estan pasando los creditos de la pelicula.

Flash: No importa miremosla.

Rainbow y flash por dentro estaban aterrados.

Rainbow:Bueno la verdad es que algo de miedo deve dar esta peli jeje.

RAINBOW APAGO LA PELI POR EL MIEDO.

Flash: Por que la sacas?

Rainbow: No podemos verla asi.

Flash: Yo no le tenia miedo.

Rainbow: Estaban pasando los creditos y estabas tapandote la cara.

Flash: Bueno.

Rainbow: Como sea me puedes buscar la leche aue esta en la cocina.

Flash: Bueno.

LA COCINA ESTABA OSCURA Y FLASH PENSO:

Tranquilo Flash esta todo bien no vendra el asesino.

Un ruido se escucho muy fuerte y bio a una persona acercandose.

Flash: NO ME MATES YO SOY MUY ROCKERO PARA MORIR.. MATA A UNA CHICA HERMOSA QUE ESTA ALLA.

Prende la luz.

Flash:Rainbow.. tu eres el mounstro?

Rainbow:NO SOLO VINE A DARTE EL CELULAR TE ESTAN LLAMANDO.

Flash tomo el celular y atendio.

Flash: Hola?

Twilight: Listo flash trae a rainbow asi celebramos..

Flash: Ok.

Flash veia a rainbow dash que estaba discutiendo en su telefono..

Rainbow: ENTONCES VETE NO TE QUIERO VER NUNCA MAS!

Prima de rainbow: BIEN ADIOS!

RAINBOW COLGO EL TELEFONO Y LANZO LAGRIMAS..LAS TRATABA DE OCULTAR PERO FLASH LAS DESCUBRIO.

Flash: Rainbow?

Rainbow: Estoy bien...

Flash: Vamos a la caa de pinkie?

Rainbow: Buena idea.

MIENTRAS CAMINABAN RAINBOW Y FLASH HABLABAN.

Rainbow: Me lastima mucho que nadie se acuerde de mi cumpleaños.

Ni mi prima se acuerda.

Flash: Pero Rainbow vos antes estabas enojada antes porque?

Rainbow: Yo...em.. nada.

Flash: Cierra los ojos no veas nada.

ENTRARON A LA CASA DE PINKIE

Todos: FELIZ CUMPLE RAINBOW DASH!

Rainbow: Amigas...

Fluttershy: Y eso no es todo tenemos un regalo.

ATRAS DE TODO ESTABA SOARIN MIRANDO A RAIMBOW.

Rainbow:SOARIN?!

**LUEGO SUBO OTRO CAPITULO, COMENTEN SI LES GUSTO Y QUE LES GUSTARIA QUE HAYA PRONTO :D**


	14. El peor Regalo

Rainbow: SOARIN?!

Soarin: Hola cumpleañera...

Rarity : Los dejaremos solos en este cuarto.

En la pieza de Pinkie Pie estaban Rainbow y soarin.

Rainbow:Y como estas?

Soarin: Bien y tu?

Rainbow: Bien...

Soarin: Rainbow te traje un regalo. Soarin le dio una caja.

Rainbow: Amm gracias..

Luego antes de abrirlo escucha murmuros en las paredes.

Rainbow: Escuchaste eso?

Soarin: Que cosa?

Rainbow: A sierto que sos sordo!

Soarin: NO LO SOY!

Rainbow: Pues parece... bueno vamos a la fiesta.

Soarin: Si vamos.

LUEGO RAINBOW DASH Y SOARIN FUERON A LA FIESTA..

Twilight: Esta buena la fiesta.

Flash: Si la verdad la hicieron super!

Pinkie: BIEN AMIGOS ES HORA DE BAILARRRR!

Rainbow: WOW chicas.. hicieron una gran fiesta.

Rarity: Gracias!

Luego una chica entra a la sala y se encierra con Soarin en la habiracion de Pinkie.

Stipfire: Cariño devemos irnos.

Soarin: Que Pasa?

Stipfire: Te explicare en el camino...

MIENTRAS:

Pinkie: Te regalo algo soarin.

Rainbow: Si pero no se que es.

Pinkie: Abrelo!

Rainbow: Espera que esta en tu cuarto.

VOLVIENDO CON SOARIN..

Soarin: Pero no quiero perderme la fiesta..

Stipfire empujando a soarin: Vamos es urgente.

Soarin empujo a stipfire y se tiraron en la cama de pinkie y sin queres se besaron.

En ese momenro rainbow entra y los ve y se quedo paralizada.

Soarin: RAINBOW.. YO..?!/!/!)

Rainbow: NO ME TIENES NADA QUE DECIR!

Stipfire: Ahi esta esta...

LA SEIS AMIGAS Y FLASH VAN A VER QUE PASA Y VEIAN A RAINBOW Y SOARIN HACIENDO GUERRA..

Rainbow:YO NUNCA DEVI SER TU NOVIA!

Soarin: PERO...

Rainbow: NO PUEDO CREER QUE ELLA DS AHORA TU NOVIA!

Stipfire: Yo si lo creo..

Rarity: SOARIN COMO PUDISTE ACERLE ESO A DASH!

Soarin: YO NO HICE NADA..

Rainbow: Y POR QUE LA BESABAS!

Soarin: POR.. PORQUE LA AMO MAS A ELLA! VE A LLORAR CON TUS PADRES!

En ese momento Rainbow Dash se puso muy debil y no se puso de pie..

Flash la miro y reaciono.

FLASH: SOARIN COMO PUEDES SER UNA PERSONA ASI!

Soarin: TU NO TE METAS...

Twilight: NO PUEDO CREER QUE AGAS ESO CON RAINBOW DASH..

En un momento todos bieron a rainbow dash agachada llorando a pinkie pie se le puso el pelo lacio. Luego dash se paro y empezo:

Rainbow: APPLEJACK TENIA RAZON... NUNCA DEVI SER TU NOVIA. LO NUESTRO SE ACABO. PARA SIEMPRE Y NO QUIERO VOLVERTE A VER.

Rainbow Dash se fue corriendo lanzando lagrimas a su casa..

En ese momento se acabo la fiesta.

Flash la llamo mil de veces pero no atendia hasta que en un momento atendio.

Rainbow: Hola?

Flash: Hola rainbow yo..

Rainbow: Si me lo quieres lamentar no lo agas. Esto no se me ira ademas ese solo es uno mas que jugo con mis sentimientos.

**POBRE DASH, CREO QUE ESTE ES EL CAPITULO CON MAS TRIZTEZA (CREO NO REVISO MIL DE VECES LOS CAPITULOS)... BUENO COMENTEN Y DEJEN REWIENS O COMO SE ESCRIBAN.**


	15. Sin Animacion

Flash y las 6 Amigas buscaban a rainbow dash. La buscaron y la buscaron pero finalmente la encontraron mirando el hermoso rio.

Sunset: RAINBOW!

Twilight: Te buscamos por todos lados y no estabas.

Rainbow: Chicas no tengo humor.

Applejack: Lo se caramelito por eso vinimos a ayudarte.

Rainbow: Chicas creo que vinieron a perder el tiempo. Tenias razon applejack al final ama a otra.

Twilight: Amiga se que ahora estas asi pero en realidad esta no eres tu.

Pinkie abimada como siempre: Donde esta la dash fuerte?

Fluttershy: Y la dash valiente?

Rainbow enojada: ESTA AQUI SOLO QUE NUNCA DEVIO ESTAR CON SOARIN.

Rarity: Querida el se perdio algo de vos..

Rainbow: DEJENMEN SOLA NO QUIERO ESTAR CON NADIE. Dijo la chica llorando.

Sunset: Rainbow..

Rainbow: YA DEJEMEN SOLA!

TODAS LAS CHICAS SE FUERON PERO FLASH SE LE QUEDO MIRANDO.

Raiinbow: TU TAMBIEN FLASH..

Flash: Pero...

Rainbow: NO VES QUE QUIERO ESTE SOLA! NO TE NECESITO VETE.

Flash enojado: ...BIEN! ENTONCES LUEGO NO PIDAS AYUDA DE UN AMIGO.

Rainbow estaba viendo el rio. Estaba trizte y entonces abrio el regalo de soarin. Era una pulsera de un rayo. Como ella le gustaba se la puso.

Una chica fue y miro a rainbow dash...

Rainbow: QUIERO ESTAR SOLA! NO QUIERO HABLAR CON NADIE!

Chica: Tampoco conmigo?

Rainbow dash la miro y no lo podia creer Directora Celestia?

Que haces aqui?

Celestia: Estar en el rio es uno de mis hogares favoritos.

Rainbow: Wow es lindo.

Celestia: Se lo que te paso fui invitada a la fiesta no te preocupes no te dire nadaa.

Rainbow: Directora no quiero... que?

Celestia: Mi novio tambien me dejo y una alumna me ayudo y le debo un favor

Rainbow: Twilight?

Celestia: Tu madre antes de morir fue mi alumna.. y tengo su diaro. Cuando tengas algo que escribir escribe aqui como homenaje a tu madre.

Rainbow estava llorando y abrazo a celestia.

Rainbow: Gracias directora este es el unico recuerdo de mi madre.

Celestia: Ve a casa y empieza.

Rainbow corrio a su casa y empezo a leer el diario de su madre. Luefo miro su telefono y tenia muchos mensajes de Soarin y decide llamarlo.

Rainbow: Soarin?

Soarin: Rainbow perdonane por lo que paso..

Rainbow: No tengo nada que perdonar porque no te perdonare.. devemos tomarnos un tiempo y estar con otras personas.

Soarin: Yo te quiero a ti y mucho.

Rainbow llorando: Te amo soarin y fuiste el mejor novio. Y le corto.

En ese momento rainbow decidio escribir su primer articulo en su diario.

Querido diario:

Aprendi algo muy grande en estos dias.. gracias a celestia te tengo en mi manos y liego de una llamada aprendi una larga leccion.

Aprendi de que no deves ir rapido en la vida y que no solo porque estas con una pareja a larga distancia no significa que no podenos esconder a una persona por siempre. A veces en la vida hay que elegir las cosas. Y si aun sufres por una persona y sientes que tus amigas no te ayudan demasiado aunque lo agan a veces devemos dejarlo nosotros solos prque decir adios es crecer. .

De Rainbow Dash.

**TAL VEZ DIGAN QUE LO QUE ESCRIBIO RAINBOW DASH ES ALGO CURSI, (CREO QUE ES ASI XD) TAMBIEN PUSE LA FRASE DE DECIR ADIOS ES CRECER DE EL CANTANTE FAVORITO DE MI MADRE GUSTAVO CERATI (SI NO LO CONOCES BUSCALO EN GOOGLE) XDD**


	16. Otra Cosa Rara Para Rainbow

Al dia siguiente rainbow fue a la escuela.. se llevo el diario de su madre en su mochila porque llevandolo sentia que su madre le hacia compania.

LUEGO SE ENCUENTRAN A SUS AMIGAS..

Rarity: A Rainbow lamentamos que hayamos traido a Soarin..

Rainbow: No se preocupen no era su intencion.

Sunset: Te trajimos otro regalo.A rainbow dash le dieron una cajita. Antes que dash lo abriera pinkie dijo:

Pinkie: Descuida soarin no esta en la caja no es tan pequeño para entrar en una caja.

Rainbow: Es muy lindo.. era una pulsera que decia. MAPS

Fluttershy : Saves que significa cierto?

Rainbow: Si.

Earity: Mejores amigas por siempre.

Rainbow: Ire a la biblioteca luego nos vemos.

RAINBOW FUE A LA BIBLIOTECA A PEDIR EL LIBRO SE DARIBG DO. PERO CHOCO CON UNA PERSONA

Rainbow: FIJATE POR DONDE VAS!.. Flash?

Flash: Tu te tropezaste.. Rainbow?

Rainbow: Se que no me quieres hablar.. pero..

Flash: Yo no savia lo que pasaba yo lo siento.

Rainbow:No yo lo siento no devi decirte eso. Te necesito.

FLASH LA MIRO CON UNA CARA DE WTF?

Rainbow: ...te necesito como mi amigo.

Flash: Aaaaaaaa.

Rainbow: Que pensaste?

Flash: amm nada je olvidalo.

Rainbow: Bueno nos vemos luego.

Flash: Espera . Es por tu cumpleaños...

Rainbow lo tomo y le dijo gracias.

En la terraza de la escuela estaba rainbow dash leyebdo Daring Do y el amuleto admirava a daring porque ella nunca se rendia. Pero rainbow no savia si daroing la entenderia con el tema del amor. Ahi rainbow decidio abrir el regalo de flash. Era una cadena de oro que decia Rainbow.

Rainbow penso en si misma:

Es muy hermosa.

Luego se la puso y le encantaba mucho como le quedaba.

Cuando fue a su casillero a guardar el libro se le cayo un papelito. Lo abrio y lo leyo. Era de Applejack.

Rainbow: Te espero con todas en la terraza de canterlot. PD: No imvites a twilight. De Aj.

Rainbow penso..

Sera algo malo que me quieren decir...?

Luego de la clase de musica rainbow iba corriendo hacia la terraza de la escuela cuando en un momento una persona abre la puerta y rainbow se golpea y se cae al suelo.

Rainbow: MI CABEZA!

Flash: Rainbow lo siento estas bien?

Rainbow: No me escuchastes MI CABEZA!

Flash: a si...

Rainbow: Si no la abrias mas fuerte no me pasaria esto.

Flash la levanta y luego mira el cuello de llevava la cadena que el le regalo.

Flash: Te gusto la cadena?

Rainbow: Si sino la tiraria a la basura. Dijo riendose.

Rainbow miro el reloj y dijo:

TENGO QUE IRME..

Flash: Te acompaño?

Rainbow: Si claro...

Rainbow y flash subieron a la terraza. Ahi estaban todas menos twilight. Ahi rarity le dijo:

Te pusimos la nota la recibiste?

Rainbow: Si.

Applejack: Flash te puedes ir?

Flash: Bueno. Rainbow lamento aver abrido la puerta.

Rainbow: Descuida gracias por traerme los vemos mañana.

FLASH SE FUE DE LA TERRAZA Y AHI RAINBOW SE SENTO JUNTO A LAS CHICAS.

Rainbow: Que pasa?

Sunset: Devemos hablar y saver algo.

Pinkie: PASTEL?

Fluttershy: Es que...

Applejack: Siempre estas con Flash..y..

Rarity: estas mas tiempo y mas juntos de una forma de que no estabas con Soarin..

Rainbow: ALTO ALTO... ESTAN SOSPECHANDO DE QUE GUSTO DE FLASH?

Sunset: Si.

Applejack: si.

Pinkie: Sipi.

Rainbow: PRIMERO Yo y flash solo somos amigos...

Rarity: Si son amigos que siempre se chocan acidentalmente y se miran a los ojos.

Rainbow: Y SEGUNDO no me gusta flash.

Fluttershy: Lo mismo nos decias con lo de Soarin hasta que paso.

Rarity: De donde sacaste este hermoso collar?

Rainbow: Ustedes me lo dieron.

Rarity: No el de la mano el de tu cuello.

Rainbow: A me lo regalo Flash.

Rainbow: A AHI ESTA LA PRUEVA!

O TU LE GUSTAS O A EL LE GUSTAS O AMBOS SE GUSTAN PERO NO LO ACEPTAN..

Ahi rainbow se quedo paralizada..

Rainbow: Si claro..

Rarity:Flash y rainbow...

Rainbow: ESTOY ENFERMA..

Rarity: Que?!

Rainbow: Si a veces me duele la panza otras me pongo roja y en otras no doy mas y me caigo al piso pero eso me pasa cuando escucho o estoy con flash..

Pinkie: AYYY TE GUSTA FLASH!

Sunset: WOWWWWWW..

Rainbow: QUE?!

Rarity: Ahora no lo podes negar.. TE GUSTA FLASH...

Rainbow: Me gusta flash? Si! TIENEN RAZONE GUSTA FLASH!

TODAA ABRAZARON A DASH FELICES PERO AJ INTERRUMPIO.

Applejack: Pero tenemos un problema..

Rarity: Estas celosa?

Applejack: NO es que twilight y flash.. ya saven.

Ahi a rainbow se le borro la sonrisa.

Rainbow: No le puedo quitar el novio a mi mejor amiga.

Rarity: Ay querida tu no tienes la culpa..

Rainbow: No se que voy a hacer por un lado me gusta flash por otro no quiero lastimar a mi amiga.

Rarity: por eso no invitamos a twi.

Rainbow: Lo se. Pensare en algo oka?

RAINBOW SE FUE A SU CASA Y SUS AMIGAS SEFUIAN ACA.

Rarity: AJ PORQUE SIEMPRE LE ARRUINAS LA SONRISA A DASH! LO MISMO PASO CON SOARIN.

Applejack: ES VERDAD.

Rarity: aa es verdad por otro lado no quiero que dash sufra.

EN LA CASA DE DASH.

Rainbow quedo pensando y entonces antes de dormir escribio en su diario.

Diario:

Querido diario se que es algo cursi llamarte asi pero no se que hacer. Mis amigas me ayudaron a ebttender que estoy enamorada de Flash Sentry pero tambien estan en juego los sentimientos de mi amiga fwilight. Creo que la respuesta que necesito no la sabre enseguida.

De rainbow dash.

**PINKIE QUE MEDIA TONTICA "SOARIN ES MUY GRANDE PARA UNA CAJA" QUE LOL.**

**POR FAVOR HAGAN MAS DE RAINBOW DASH Y SOARIN VERSION HUMANA O PONY.. (TENGO GANAS DE LEER)**


	17. Evitar Porblemas

Era dia sabado y rainbow dash estava haciendo lo usual.. mirando tele y comed palomitas

Hasta que Rarity la llama por telefono.

Rainbow: Hola rarity que pasa..

Rarity: Y... dime... ya saves que aras?

Rainbow: Si comere palomitas y mirare tele en todo el dia.

Rarity: No nena con lo de Flash.

Rainbow: No hay tanto para pensar. La verdad que seremos amigos.

SUENA OTRO TONO DE TELEFONO.

Rarity: Es flash?

Rainbow: Si esperame.

Rarity: Ovio en el amor soy genia.

Rainbow: Hola Flash..

Flash: Hola rainbow.. em te queria preguntar algo pero no importa.

Rainbow: No dime.

Flash: Bueno si querias ir a caminar un poco.

Rainbow: Bueno ven a mi casa a las 4.

Flash: Ok.

Rainbow: Hasta pronto.

Rarity: Y que te dijo.

Rainbow: Miremos a caninar.

Rarity: Puedo ir ahora a tu casa?

Rainbow: Si.

RAINBOW ESPERABA A RARITY Y FINALMDNTE LLEGO PERO CON SUNSET Y PINKIE PIE.

Rainbow: Entren chicas.

Rarity: Muy bien a prepararte!

Rainbow: Perdon?

Rarity: Si vine asi te prepararia para ru cita.

Rainbow:No es una cina es una caminatan

Pinkie: No por mucho..

SUNSER LE DIO EL TEAJE A RAINBOW DASH Y SALIO RAINBOW.

Rarity: Que lindas que estas...

Rainbow: Como sea .

TOCAN TIMBRE.

Rainbow: Ese deve ser flash.

Cuando abre la puerta era Flash.

Flash: Hola te ves linda.

Rainbow: Yo no diria linda diria increible. Espera un segundo.

Rainbow: Adios chicas.

Chicas: Adios.

Flash y dash estaban caminando mientras hablaban.

Flash: Que hay de nuevo rainbow.

Rainbow: Nada casi lo de siempre.. me levante hice mis deveres me sente y comi palomitas y pinkie de la nada me regalo un pastel.

Flash: Wow.

Rainbow: Hace un monton de calor.

Flash: Vamos por un helado.

Rainbow: Bueno.

LUEGO DE COMPRAR EL HELADO.

Rainbow: Y flash.. cuales son tus pasatiempos favoritos?

Flash: Tocar musica los deportes lo de siempre. Apuesto que se el tuyo. Maquillarte comprar ropa y peinarte.

Rainbow dash se rio.

Rainbow: Se nota de que no me conoces.

no soy de las chicas cursis que se maquillan y se van de compras.

Flash: Digamos eres diferente.

Rainbow: Ovio soy unica y la mejor.

Flash: Si claro yo soy el mejor en futbol.

Rainbow: Un mini partido?

Flash: Claro.

FUERON A LA PLAZA Y JUGARON RL MINI PARTIDO. FLASH 3 RAINBOW 10.

Rainbow: Y dime no era que eras el mejor.

Flash: No se que decir..

Rainbow: Yo si.. em.. rainbow sos la mejor y eso.

Flash: Oka rainbow sos la mejor.

Rainbow y flash se rieron.

Rainbow: Bueno creo que devemos irnos a casa.

Flash: Tienes razon pero dejame acompañarte a tu casa.

Flash fue a la casa de rainbow dash a acompañarla finalmente llegaron.

Rainbow: Bueno gracias por traerme.

Flash: Denada..

Flas la miro a rainbow dash y se empezo a acercar a ella. Rainbow lo miro acercandose y entonces en ese momento paso un anciano que interrumpio.

Anciano: ejem... este es un departamento y necesito ir a mi casa.

Rainboe: o si claro.

El anciano entro.

Rainbow: Bueno adios flash.

Flash: Adios.

En ese momento flash se estaba alejando y una persona se acerca a rainbow.

Era un ladron.

Ladron: DEME SU DINERO.

Rainbow: QUE NO!

En ese momento flash miro como el ladron sacaba una pistola y apuntaba hacia la frente de rainbow.

Rainbow: DEJEME EN PAZ AHI TIENE LA MALDITA BILLETERA AGIRA VAYASE DE AQUI.

Ladron: AHORA TE QUIERO A TI SECUESTRARVENTRA AL AUTO!

Rainbow: NOOOO

Rainbow hacia fuerzas asi no entraria y flash la ayudo.

Flash: DEJA A RAINBOW.

El ladron apunto el arma hacia la cara de flash.

Ladron: TU ESTARARAS MUERTO.

Flash: SI QUIERES MATAME PERO NO LE AGAS NADA A ELLA.

En ese momento rainbow se trepo al ladron.

Rainbow: DEJALO EN PAZ!

El ladron echo un disparo.

Luego se fue. Flash y rainbow estaban tirados.

Flash: Vamos rainboe devemos hacer la denuncia. Rainbow?

Flash la miro a rainbow y noto que entonces la bala la lastimo en el pecho.

Flash: RAINBOW.. ESPERA RAINBOW.

Flash toco la puerta y atendio rarity.

Flash: RARITY LLAMA A UNA AMBULANCIA RAINBOE ESTA HERIDA!

Rariry directamente llamo.

Flash: rainbow quedate aca no te vallas.

**LOL LO QUE LE PASO A RAINBOW PARECE MAS UN ROMEO Y JULIETA (PERDON SI NO LES GUSTO LA PARTE DE LA BALA PERO ES LO QUE SE ME PUSO EN LA CABEZA) COMENTEN!**


	18. En Coma

DENTRO DE LA AMBULANCIA..

Los doctores estaban beandando a rainbow y adentro de la ambulancia estaba flash y rarity..

Rarity:Llamare a Twilight y a las demas..

Flash: Rainbow no pasara nada estaras mejor.

LUEGO LLEGARON AL HOSPITAL Y SACARON LA CAMILLA CON RAINBOW DENTRO.

Flash: YO LOS ACOMPAÑO...

Doctor: QUEDATE ACA! Nosotros nos encargamos quedensen aca.

Rarity: Vamos flash a sentarnos.

PASARON 10 MINUTOS Y LLEGARON EL RESTO DE LAS AMIGAS.

Twilight: Vinimos en cuanto lo supimos.

Applejack: Que le paso?

Flash: La balearon en el pecho.

Pinkie: D...oonn..dd...ese esta!

Doctor: Rainbow dash?

Rarity: Somos sus amigos.

Doctor: La bala paso del pecho y casi toco al corazon. Devemos hacerle una cirujia asi no empeora.

Flash: Podemos visitarla?

Doctor:Si pero de a poco.

Twilight:Dejanos ir..

Flash: Claro..

LAS AMIGAS DE RAINBOW DASH ENTRARON AL CUARTO.. LUEGO PASARON CINCO MINUTOS Y ERA HORA DE QUE FLASH LA DE ENTRAR RARITY LE SUSURRO A FLASH:

Despiertala...

Cuando flash entro vio la cama y ahi rainbow. Estava vendada y en mal estado.

Flash: Rainbow.. lo siento no deverias estar ahora aqui.

Rainbow desperto y de apoco levantava los ojos.

Rainbow: F...llll..ash...

Flash: Rainbow calma esta todo dijo dandole un abrazo.

Rainbow: Flash.. que me paso.. me duele el pecho. Dijo la pegaso nerviosa y preocupada.

Flash: Rainbow.. no te pongas asi.. todo estara bien.

Rainbow: Flash... me duele el pecho y mucho.

Flash: respira bien.

Rainbow de a poco iba cerrando los ojos.

Flash : RAINBOW NO CIERRES...

MIENTRAS..

Twilight: Espero que este bien pero que paso?

Rarity: La verdad no lo se

Fluttershy: No se que are si le pasa algo.

CON FLASH Y DASH...

Flash: Rainbow..

Rainbow cerro los ojos y luego flash miro el cardiograma y sono recto. Con un ruido.

Flash: AY NO NONONO. RAINBOW VUELVE...

Flash salio del cuarto y grito.

AYUDA UN MEDICO AYUDA.

Doctor: VAMOS DOCTORES.

Flash entro con los doctores en la sala.

Doctor: Que paso?

Flash: AYUDA DEJO DE RESPIRAR.

Doctor: VAMOS A HACERLA REACIONAR.. LISTOS UNO DOS TRES!

LOS DOCTORES INTENTARON PERO NO REACIONABA..

Doctor: Flash sal de la sala..

Flash salio y sua amigas estaban preocupadas.

Rarity: QUE PASO..

Flash: RAINBOW NO REACIONA...

Pinkie: AY ONONONO.

El doctor salio.

Flash: Y que paso?

Doctor: Bueno es que...

Twilight: Que pasa?

Doctor: Hicimos lo que pudimos... lo lamentamos.

Flash: Rainbow.. murii...

Doctor: Lo siento.

Sus amigas estaban llorando y en ese momento flash se quedo paralizado y luego corrio a su casa tratando se reflecionar.

Flash: No puede ser.. nole pude decir la verdad.. no pude decirle te quiero.**  
><strong>

**REACION: POR QUE NO LE DIJISTE TE QUIERO! XDD BUENO LUEGO SUBO OTRO.**


	19. Un Nuevo amor parte 1

Flash estaba en su casillero como siempre trizte por lo de dash hasta que al abrir su casillero se encuentra con un telefono y una nota.

Ten el celular de rainbow. Rarity.

Flash entonces lo llevava siempre con el hasta que en el almuerzo sono el celular y atendio..

Soarin: Hola dash..

Flash: Ella no te quiere hablar..

Soarin: Si claro solo pasame con ella.

Flash: Ella... mm...uuurio.

soarin: Con la muerte no se juega ahora pasame con ella.

Flash: Es de enserio..

Soarin se quedo paralizado y entonces dijo

Soarin: Voy para alla. Y colgo.

Al terminar la escuela flash fue a la casa de rainbow dash a revisar si no habian rovado algo hasta que en la cocina ve un libro.

Flash: My diario? Rainbow tenia un diario?!

En ese momento alguien abrio la puerta y fue corriendo hacia flash..

Soari: Y RAINBOW DIME!

Flash: Ella... esta...

En ese momento una voz femenina termino la frase de flash.

Voz: viva ...

Flash y soarin se quedaron paralizados.

Flash: QUIEN ERES!?

Voz: No me recuerdas?

Flash: Claro que no..

Voz: miren atras.

Cuando soarin y flash vieron atras estaba rainbow con un hermoso vestido lancoy con sus heridas sanadas.

Rainbow: Soy yo no estan locos estoy viva.

Flash: Rr...aaaa..i..booww?

Rainbow: Te escuche en el hospital. Fue muy lindo lo que dijiste.

Flash: Pero los doctores dijieron...

Rainbow: Pero ahora no estoy muerta.

Soarin: DASH!

Rainbow: Y TU QUE HACES AQUI..

Soarin: Me entere de tu...

Rainbow: Soarin quiero que nos tomemos un tiempo ya lo dije.

Soarin: Pero te amo..

Rainbow: Fue todo lo contrario ese dia.. vete por favor..

Soarin se fue y quedo solo rainbow y flash.

Flash: No puedo creerlo a lo que veo.

Rainbow: flash... llama a las chicas.

Flash las llamo.

Rarity: Hola..

Flash: Vengan a la casa de rainbow dash..

Luego flash miro a rainbow..

Flash : Te estrañe..

Rainbow y flash se miraron y se estaban acercando de a poco pero rainbow reaciono.

Rainbow: no... no puedo...

Flash: Que pasa?

Rainbow: Tu estas con twilight.

en ese momento vinieron las chicas.

Rarity: Que paso fla... RAINBOW!

Rainbow: CHICAS!

Todas abrazavan a rainbow..

Twilight: Pero como...

Rainbow: Magia? Supongo..

Pinkie: Celebremos...

Rainbow fue a la cocina y entoncrs penso en flash y ella ..

Flash: Rainbow...

Rainbow: Que pasa?

Flash: Em tu me...gus...

**QUE LE DIRA? (AUNQUE SEA OVIO YO YA LO SE XDD)**


	20. Un Nuevo amor parte 2

Flash: Tu me... gus...

En ese momento Rarity Interrumpio..

Rarity: Em Rainbow... A los interrumpo de algo?

Rainbow: No de nada esta todo bien, verdad? 

Flash: que? A si! esta todo bien..

Rarity: Bueno nosotras nos vamos llendo mañana tenemos escuela bueno nos vemos luego rainbow.

Rainbow: Adios chicas..

Flash: Bueno... em... esto es vergonzozo mejor debo irme.

Rainbow: Tienes razon em.. bueno nos vemos mañana?

Flash: Si claro hasta mañana.

Flash se va de la casa de rainbow y queda ella sola.

Rainbow penso: ¿Que me Queria decir flash? Como sea rainbow no devo estar con el es el novio de Twilight tu amiga.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE:

Rainbow fue a la escuela y apenas entro rarity la encerro con ella en el armario del limpiador.

Rarity: Escucha Rainbow ..! A FLASH LE GUSTAS!

Rainbow: Que?! Acaso estas loca! Solo es mi amigo.

Rarity: Entonces porque estaban ambos solo en la cocina?

Rainbow: El me persiguio y me queria decir algo...

Rarity: Y que fue ?

Rainbow: Me dijo Rainbow... yo te gus.. y ahi viniste.

Rarity: AAA TE IBA A DECIR QUE LES GUSTAS!

Rainbow: Anda a saver rarity . Creo que estas viendo muchas peliculas.

Rarity: Yo se mucho del amor y tu al parecer por lo que dices nada.

Rainbow: Bueno como sea adios.

Rainbow Salio del armario del limpiador y se cruza con flash.

Flash: Rainbow.. Podemos Hablar?

Rainbow estaba pensando todo lo que le dijo rarity pero tambien lo que ella pensaba.

Rainbow: Escucha flash ya se lo que me quieres decir.

Flash nervioso: A si?

Rainbow: Si y no porque tu estas con Twilight y no le quiero sacar el novio a mi mejor amiga.. sera mejor de que estemos a larga distancia..

Rainbow se estaba llendo y flash la tomo del brazo.

Flash: Tu me gus..

Rainbow: No termines la frase porque no voy a robar a la gente de mis amigas. dijo rainbow adolorida por tener que aceptar que no tiene que estar con Flash.

Luego rainbow Se fue corriendo a la clase de musica donde no habia nadie solo estaba ella lanzando lagrimas traando de esconderlas y luego se dice a si misma.

Rainbow No puedes estar con flash.

Luego entra sunset shimmer.

Sunset: Hey Rainbow.. te ago compania..

Rainbow: Em si em... no bueno no lo se pero no creo que me soportes.

Sunset: Para eso estan las amigas.

Rainbow: Si tienes razon y por eso no puedo estar con flash.

Sunset: Se de que estas muy mal, cuando estaba con flash tenia que elegir y por eso termine con el.

Rainbow: La verdad que no es facil elegir, mas si corre en riesgo el sentimiento de una amiga..

Sunset: Deves elegir entre el chico y tu amiga..

Rainbow: Y no saves cual elegir..

Sunset: Aunque tus amigas te digan una razon..

Rainbow: Tu piensas otra.. es como si..

Sunset: Aunque tus amigas te apoyan mucho..

Rainbow: Sientes que no lo hacen

Sunset: y no saves que hacer

Rainbow: y te sientes..

Las dos al mismo tiempo: Sola.

Ambas se miran..

Rainbow: Al parecer tu me entiendes..

Sunset: Rainbow No se que deves hacer pero eligelo vos yo no te puedo decir.

Rainbow: Tienes razon.

TOCA LA CAMPANA

Sunset: Bueno me devo ir a clases.. es hora que agarrar los libros.

Rainbow: Sunset...

Sunset: Que?

Rainbow: Nada no importa..

Luego rainbow queda sola en la clase y dice.

Rainbow tienes que elegir, tienes que elegir. ES HORA DE ARREGLAR LAS COSAS.

Rainbow Se acerca a flash.

Flash: Hola Rainbow..

Rainbow: Escucha necesitamos hablar.. ven a Corner luego de clases a aclarar todo.

Flash: Bueno ahi nos vemos.

EN LA CAFETERIA:

Las seis amigas estaban acordadas de juntarse, twilight estaba en otra clase mientras almorzaban.

Rarity: Hola Rainbow Y que pasa?

Rainbow: Es hora de aclarar las cosas. Le dije a flash que me espere al terminar las clases en Corner asi aclaramos todo.

Pinkie: Aclararan su amor?

Rainbow: No lo se Pinkie.

Rarity: Eso si si van a aclarar devemos evitar que Twilight Vaya a Corner.

Rainbow: Tienes razon.

TERMINO LA ESCUELA Y RAINBOW IBA A CORNER, AHI VIO EN UNA MESA A FLASH ESPERANDOLA Y SE SENTO CON EL.

Rainbow: Bueno devemos aclarar algunas cosas flash.

Flash: Si tienes razon.

MIENTRAS:

Twilight estaba caminando al parque y sus amigas la perseguian.

Twilight se dio vuelta y vio a todas las chicas.

Twilight: Me estan siguiendo?

Rarity: Emmm...

Pinkie: Pastel! Vamos por un pastel!

Fluttershy: Si vamos,

Twilight: Entonces vamos a Corner.

Sunset: NOOOOOO,.. Es que primero vamos a caminar a la plaza la verdad.

Twilight: O emm entonces vamos.

MIENTRAS:

Flash: Rainbow Me gustas..

Rainbow: Aunque quieras y yo tambien no podemos esconderle esto a Twilight.

Flash: Tienes razon pero ¿Que hacemos?

Rainbow: Le diremos la verdad.

Flash: Eso significa que ya no nos veremos mas?

Rainbow: Supongo que significa eso.

CON LAS DEMAS:

Twilight: Me agarro mucha hambre vamos a Corner!

Fluttershy: Espera! Quiero mostrarte a mis animales.

Twilight:m Em bueno..

CON LOS DEMAS:

Rainbow: No puedo creer que pase esto..

Flash: La verdad no se que decir...

Rainbow: Creo que este es el adios..

CON ELLAS:

Fluttershy: Y Ellos fueron mis animales.

Twilight: Flutter es muy lindo pero, tengo hambre.

Applejack: Vamos a la granja...

Twilight: YO QUIERO IR A CORNER TENGO HAMBRE.

Twilight fue corriendo a Corner y sus amigas la seguian tratando de que no entrara.

Con ellos:

Rainbow: Entonces adios flash.

Flash: Rainbow Espera..

Flash se acerca a rainbow y cada vez mas hasta que finalmente se besaron.

En ese gran momento entro Twilight y los vio a ambos besandose.

Twilight: Flash Rainbow?

Flash: Twilight!

Rainbow: Emmm Pinkie dijiste que me llamarias cuando ella se acercara!

Sono el telefono.

Rainbow: Hola?

Pinkie: Twilight esta en corner escapa!

Rainbow: Muy Tarde!

Twilight: Me pueden explicar?

Flash: Yo y rainbow nos gus...

Rainbow: NO! NO PASA NADA TWILIGHT! Flashe estaba ensayando para una obra y una parte de la obra era un beso.

Flash: No es asi, yo y rainbow nos besamos porque ella y yo queremos..

Rainbow: No nada! el y yo queremos un Pastel pero ya no tengo hambre. Me devo ir bueno adios.

Flash: ESPERA DASH!

Rainbow Sale corriendo de Corner y Flash la seguia hasta que flash se tira encima de ella.

Flash: Rainbow No te vayas.

Rainbow llorando: NO LO ENTIENDES.. ELLA ES MI AMIGA Y YO NO DEJO A MIS AMIGAS.

Flash: Pero Porque esto deve ser asi?

Rainbow: No lo se pero no nos devemos juntar flash, alejate de mi no nos deven ver mas juntos.

Flash: Rainbow..

Rainbow: No nada.

RAINBOW DASH SE FUE CORRIENDO A SU CASA..

Rainbow Penso:

Y esta! BASTA! Ya no puedo estar con flash el se me tiene que quitar de la cabeza. Luego escribio en su diario.

Diario: Hoy fue el peor dia de mi vida, mas feo que la muerte de mis padres. Me di cuenta de que flash y yo no podemos estar juntos. Esta con Twilight mi amiga y yo no dejo a mis amigas, me lo debo quitar de la cabeza seguro que mi padre y madre no tenian estos problemas. Pero tengo que pensar en algo, si en los otros 5 dias no me saco a flashd e la cabeza me tendre que ir a Costoman la cuidad de las chicas.

**ES UN POCO CURSI LA PARTE DE QUE DASH REVIVIO PERO ES LO QUE SE ME OCURRIO LOL.**


	21. Una Gran Excursion

Era sabado y las seis amigas hasta twilight fueron a buscar a rainbow a su casa. Nadie respondia hasta que de pronto se escucho un grito y respuesta de su amiga colorida.

Rainbow: RAINBOW NO ESTA AQUI!

Pinkie: Y entonces porque escucho tu voz bobita.

Finalmente rainbow abrio la puerta. Sus amigas la vieron y estaba sin ayuda y en realidd necesitaba.

Rainbow: Lo siento twilight. No queria herirte tus sentimiemtos.

Twilight: Rainbow dash la verdad no debes estar asi.

Rarity: Twilight tiene razon. Es un sentimiento.

Sunset: Rainbow a veces tal vez no te comprendimos pero ahora savemos lo que se siente.

Rainbow: Gracias chicas.

DASH ABRAZO A TODAS.

Twilight: Puedes estar con flash. Tratare de no sentirme celosa. Lo prometo.

Rainbow: Twilight estoy cansada un poco.. podrias escribir algo en ese libro.

Twilight: Claro..

Rainbow: Escribe esto..

Querido Diario...

Rarity: Tienes un diario?

Rainbow: QUE TIENE?

Rarity: nada...

Rainbow: Querido diario.. aprendi que no debes tener miedo olcultar un secreto a tus amigas porque una de las grandes maravillas de la amistad es compartir tus emociones cosas y sentimientos y pase lo que pase ellas te entenderan. Pero tambien esta bueno en pensar los sentimientos de una amiga. Contando eso yo rainbow dash no sere novia de flash sentry peroigual seremos amigos.

Todas: QUE?!

Rainbow: No me conformo si todas mis amigas no se conforman.

Twilight: Amiga no deves hacer eso.

Rainbow: Es mi desicion.

Fluttershy:Ahora no tendras el amor que quisiste.

Rainbow: Descuiden chicas esta todo bien.

EN ESE MOMENTO ALGUIEN TOCA LA PUERTA Y RAINBOW ATIENDE.

Flash:Hola Rainbow?

Rainbow: aaa hola flash..

Flash: Rainbow con lo que paso..

Rainbow: Si hay algo que devo decirte..

Ambos: No podemos ser novios.. QUE?!

Rainbow: Flash por que cambias de opinion?

Flash: No quiero que nuestra amistad se acabe. Estare con twi pero jamas tube una amiga como vos.

Rainbow: Yo iva a decir lo mismo..

Flash: Entonces.. somos.. amigos?

Rainbow: Si y no quiero que nunca termine.

AMBOS SE AVRAZARON Y ENTONCES..

Flash: Rainbow.. puedo hacerte algo pequeňo..

Rainbow: Si

En ese momento flash beso a rainbow dash. Era un beso official. Sin tropiezos ni nada.

Rainbow: Vamos amigo..

Flash: Si amiga.

AMBOS ENTRARON A LA CASA DE RAINBOW.

Rarity: Y que paso..

Flash: Amigos como siempre..

Pinkie: Me alegra. Chicas el lunes ire de campamento y queria preguntarme si querrian ir.

Rainbow: OVIO!

Flash: Si..

TODAS: SI..

Eso si vendra una persona mas..

Sunset: Quien?

Pinkie: No lo se..

Rainbow: Pero como no lo sabes?

Pibkie: Hice un sorteo y maňana y el numero que salga seraa la persona.

Aj: Wow.

Rainbow: Entonces empaquemos..

Aj: Si.

Todos se fueron a sus casas a empacar.. rainbow hacia lo mismo pero al abrir un cajon vio una nota. La leyo

Quiero que ella viva feliz. T que nunca vaya por un mal camino.. si ella lee esto quiero que sepa que siempre la estare admirando como mi hija y con todo mi corazon.

Rainbow penso.

Te quiero madre y nunca te defraudare.

**TODOS LOS CAPITULOS YA LOS TENIA PLAEADO PORQUE LOS SUBI ANTES EN WATTPAD Y LOS QUISE SUBIR ACA. JAJA PERO LOS CAPITULOS QUE AHORAN VENGAN LOS DEVO SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO ..**


	22. ¿ OTRA VEZ TU!

Todos estaban en la casa de pinkie esperando al ganador. Era el 343 todo era hermoso hasta que viene soarin.

Rainbow: SOARIN?! QUE HACES AQUI!

Soarin: soy el 343..

Rainbow: PINKIE!

Pinkie: : no savia pero rainbow no te pongas asi.. ya paso.

Rarity: Pinkie yiene razon..

Rainbow: Bien bien vamos

Todos subieron al autobus y empezaron a viajar.

Soarin: Debe ser re lindo el campamento!

Twilight: Tengo ganas de ir!

Fluttershy: Si con los animales.

Flash miraba a rainbow mirando la ventana un poco preocupada y quso animarla.

Flash: Rainbow como piensas que sera el campamento..

Rainbow: que.. a sisi.. sera delujo..

Pinkie: LLEGAMOS!

TODOS MIRARON EL CAMPAMENTO..

Aj: es algo tarde.. mejor vamos a dormir..

Pinkie: Tienes razon. Bueno.

Rainbow: Pero hay 4 Carpas.

Twilight: Cada una dormira con otra en parejas.

Rarity: Yo con applejack.

Pinkie: Yo con fluttershy.

Twilight:Yo con flash.

Rainbow: Yo sola

Pinkie: no bobita... deves dormir con soarin.

Rainbow: YO NO DORMIRE CON EL!

Fluttershy: Si y punto.

Cada uno se fue a su carpa.

En la carpa de applejack y rarity...

Applejack: Que es ese ruido..?

Se levanta y ve a rarity con una plancha..

Rarity: Aj ves un conectador?

Aj:Aca no hay.

Rarity : Que? A menos mal que tengo mi conector inalambrico.

Aplejack: Buej..termina rapido.

En la carpa de pinkie y fluttershy..

Pinkie: Hay estoy emocionada por mañana.

Fluttershy: Pinkie jugamos un juego?

Pinkie: Si..

Fluttershy: La que hace mas silencio gglana.

Pinkie Na eso aburre mejor dormire.

En la carpa de twilight y flash..

Flash ve a twilight preocupada..

Flash: que pasa?

Twilight: Me preocupa dash.

Flash: Ela esta bien. Mejor dormamos.

Twilight: Ok.

En la carpa de los conflictivos..

Rainbow: Bueno compartimos asi que no se te de la idea de hacer algo que no te corresponde.

Soarin: Bueno.. buenas noches.

Rainbow mientras soarin dormia escribia en su diario.

Diario: la verdad no puedo creer qu soarin este aca. Igual si el hace algo lo lamentara pero bueno igual yo tratare de diafrutar estas vacaciones.

Cuando rainbow termino de escribir dejo su diarion a un lado y entonces fue a dormir.

Soarin: Descansa.

Rainbow: tu.. igual..

Luego en unos minutos rainbow escucha unas risas de su carpa. Entonces decide prender la linterna y vio a soarin con su diario. En ese momento rainbow se lo saco de sus manos y le dio y gran golpe.

Soarin: AUNCH que haces!

Rainbow: NO TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE ESGO ES PRIVADO?!

Soarin: No me di cuenta..

Rainbow: EN LA PORTADA DICE..

Soarin: ..yo...

Rainbow: Yo nada! Que no vez que yo...

Rainbow no pudo terminar la frase porque soarin la beso. No savia nada que hacer pero rain ow reaciono.

Rainbow:Que fue eso?!

Soarin: no savia lo que hice.. em buenas noches..

Soarin se durmio rapido como pudo..

Rainbow quedo pensando en eso pero decidio dormirse.

La noche era muy fria. Soarin se desperto y vio a rainbow temblando entonces la anrazo y la tapo como pudo. Y ahi estaban los ds dormidos juntos.


	23. Un Secuestrador en el Bosque

Al Dia Siguiente:

En La Carpa de Rarity Y Applejack:

Applejack: VAMOS RARITY! PERDEMOS LUZ DEL DIA!

Rarity: Espera.. no termine mi dulce siesta de belleza.

Applejack agarro un silvato y soplo tanto que hizo que rarity se despertara enseguida.

Rarity: Ok IMPACIENTE!

En la carpa de Pinkie y Fluttershy:

Pinkie: DESPIERTA FLUTTERSHY ES HORA!

Pinkie saltaba y saltaba asi despertaria a Fluttershy..

Fluttershy: Que paso?

Pinkie: ES HORA SALGAMOS!

Fluttershy: Muy bien.

En la carpa de Flash y Sparkel:

Twilight: Mira Flash! Es hora vamos.

Flash se frotaba los ojos.

Flash: Tienes Razon salgamos y are unas salchicas.

En La Carpa de Dash y de Soarin:

Aun seguian dormidos los tortolos, hasta que finalmente Dash se despierta.

Mira Rainbow dash que esta en el pecho de soarin y reaciona dandole una paliza que hace que Soarin despierte.

Soarin: POR QUE ME PEGAS!?

Rainbow: ERES UN PERVERTIDO! TE DIJE QUE NO AGAS ESE TIPO DE COSAS.

Soarin: Tenias frio y como buen amigo te ayude!

Rainbow: NO SOMOS AMIGOS, SOLO ESTAS AHI POR GANAR ESA MALDITA COPETENCIA QUE HIZO PINKIE. YO NO ME OLVIDE LO QUE HICISTE!

Soarin: Bueno como sea vamos es hora de despertar.

Rainbow: Bueno!

Todos salieron de sus carpas y pinkie como siempre empezo.

Pinkie: VAMOS A BUSCAR DIVERSION!

Fluttershy: Durmieron Bien?

Twilight: Yo Si y muy comoda.

Rainbow: Yo no tanto... dijo la chica de arcoiris con una cara asesina mirando a Soarin.

Rarity: Como sea por que no vamos a explorar un poco?

Pinkie: COMO DORA LA EXPLORADORA?

Fluttershy: No se algo asi..um..

Pinkie: WI!

Rarity: Vamos en parejas?

Rainbow: Bien pero yo Con Twilight.

Pinkie: Bobita en parejas... Am Yo Con Flash?

Twiight: Pero yo queria ir con el..

Fluttershy: Yo Con Dash.

Rarity: Yo queria con applejack.

Pinkie: CHICAS MEJOR VAMOS CON LA PAREJA DE CARPAS ASI NO PERDEMOS EL TIEMPO!

Rarity: Buena Idea.

Rainbow: Espera ... un momento... ¿PAREJAS DE LAS QUE DORMIMOS? Yo no quiero ir con Soarin!

Twilight: Hay, rainbow.. vamos.

Todos se fueron a explorar y solo quedaron Rainbow y Soarin.

Soarin: Entonces vamos?

Rainbow: Bien! PERO NO SE TE OCURRA HACER ALGO QUE SAVES QUE LO LAMENTARAS.. YO NO OLVIDE LO QUE PASO.

Soarin: Ok Gruñosita, vamos.

Las parejas fueron en distintas direciones.

Pinkie y Fluttershy:

Pinkie: WOW! ES HERMOSO!

Fluttershy: Mira Conejor y Pajaros!

Pinkie: Que lindo.

Fluttershy ve que hay una persona que se acerca a ellas.

Pinkie ve a futtershy aterrada.

Pinkie: Que pasa? HACES CARAS? YO TENGO UNA!

Fluttershy: pinkie...em...que...es...eso..que se acerca..?

Pinkie: Donde?

Fluttershy: DETRAS DE TI!

Pinkie se da vuelta y ve a un señor con una gran bolsa..

Pinkie: QUi...e...nn... er...ee...ss?

Señor: TU PESADILLA!

Ambas: AHHHHH!

El Señor las puso a ambas en la bolsa y se las llevo a una cueva.

Rarity y Applejack:

Applejack:Escuchaste eso?!

Rarity: Hay querida creo que estas alucinando.

Con el viejo y flutter y pie:

Pinkie y fluttershy estaban en una jaula.

Pinkie: SUELTANOS!

Viejo: No. A Ver veamos quienes mas estan en este bosque.

El señor tenia un localizador. En una pantalla grande vio a sus proximas victimas.

Fluttershy: Rarity Y Applejack?

Pinkie: SUELTANOS, EN NOMBRE DE TODOS LOS PASTELES!

Viejo: Lo siento debo hacer trabajo.

Con Apple y Rarity:

Rarity: Applejack no te alejes tanto.

Applejack: LO SIENTO PERO DEJA EN NOMBRE DE LAS MANZANAS ESE ESPEJO!

Rarity: Hay querida no.

Rarity siente que alguien le toca el hombro.

Rarity: Applejack tienes las manos fria.. y viejas.

Applejack: EN NOMBRE DE TODAS... AH!

Rarity: Ahhhh!

Viejo: Hola es hora de secuestrar a unas damas.

Rarity y applejack fueron secuestradas y estaban en la misma jaula que pink y fluttershy.

Pinkie: Hola Applejack.

Rarity: FLUTTERSHY, PINKIE.. QUE HACEN AQUI?!

Fluttershy: tengo miedo... ese señor nos secuestra!

Applejack: Por todas las manzanas ayuda!

Viejo: CALLENSEN SON INSORPORTABLES!

Viejo: A Ver la proxima victima..

Las 4: TWILIGHT!

Viejo: Hora de trabajar!

Con Soarin y Dash:

Soarin: Rainbow.. mira.. no es lindo..?

Rainbow: Si... lindo.

Soarin: POR FAVOR! OLVIDA LO QUE PASO!

Rainbow: NO!

Soarin: ¿Por que eres asi conmigo?

Rainbow: YO?! TU FUISTE LA PERSONA QUE ME ENGAÑO!

Soarin: ME EQUIVOQUE!

Rainbow: ENTONCES TE EQUIBOCASTE MAL!

Soarin: Rainbow..

Rainbow: NADA! MEJOR ME VOY A OTRO CAMINO SOLA!

Soarin: Espera!

Rainbow: ESPERA NADA DEJAME SOLA!

Rainbow dash se fue a otro camino y soarin siguio marchando solo.

Con Twilight y Flash:

Flash: Mira esa flor..

Twilight: Es re linda!

Flash arranca la flor y se la da a twilight.

Flash: Toma.

Twilight: Gracias.

Se estaban por vesar hasta que escucharon una risa.

Twilight: Que fue eso!?

Flash: No lo se.. mejor sigamos.

Twilight y flash estaban caminando hasta que twilight decide ir al rio.

Twilight: Ya vengo.

Flash: Ten cuidado.

5 MINUTOS DESPUES.

Twilight: AHHHH! NO ME SECUESTRES!

Flash: TWILIGHT!

Viejo: Vete!

Flash: Hay.. flash se estaba alejando.

El Señor llevo a twilight.

Twilight: Pinkie? fluttershy? rarity.. applejack?

Pinkie: HOLA!

Twilight: ¿Que esta pasando?

Applejack: ESE ENGREIDO SE PIENSA EN SECUESTRAR A TODOS!

Viejo: Mi Proxima victima...

En la pantalla aparecia su proxima victima.

TODAS: RAINBOW DASH!?

Viejo: haha esperame arcoiris!

Con Dash:

Rainbow: La verdad que es algo feo este bosque... pero bueno.

Rainbow escucha un ruido.

Rainbow: ¿Que fue eso? Tranquila dash no va a pasar nada.

Detras ve a un viejo con una bolsa.

Rainbow: Ahhhhhh!

Con Soarin:

Soarin: Esa fue Rainbow?

Con Flash:

Flash: Ay no Rainbow!

Con Rainbow:

Viejo: Hola...

Rainbow: No me secuestraras!

Viejo: Por que no? e.e

Rainbow: Por que te mereces esto. Rainbow Dash le da una patada al viejo y sale corriendo.

Rainbow: AYUDA!

Flash: AUXILIO!

Soarin: UN VIEJO!

Los tres no se dieron cuenta y entonces chocaron.

los 3: AHH!

Flash: Rainbow...

Soain: Que hacen aqui?

Rainbow: Y Twilight y las demas?

Flash: Fueron Secuestradas por un viejo con una bolsa.

Rainbow: ESA PERSONA ENTONCES ME QUISO SECUESTRAR?! BUENO VAMOS AL CAMPAMENTO!

Soarin: Si Vamos rapido.

Los 3 estaban caminando. Ya estaba oscureciendo.

Flash: Chicos tengan cuidado.

Rainbow: Flash tiene razon. pero flash como fue lo de twilight?

No se escuchaba a flash..

Rainbow: FLASH?!

Soarin: Ah!  
>Rainbow: Que pasa?! <p>

Rainbow ve que soarin estaba siendo secuestrado.

Rainbow y Soarin: EL VIEJO DE LA BOLSA AH!

Soarin y Rainbow Estaban corriendo...

Rainbow: Corran por sus vidas!

El Viejo se estaba llendo con flash en la bolsa.

Las mane 5:

Twilight: Espero que esten bien.

Rarity: Seguro nos van a salvar.

El Viejo livera a flash..

TODAS: FLASH?!

Flash: Chicas...!

Flash: DEJANOS SALIR!

Viejo: Para que.?

Pinkie: Esto no es divertido!

Viejo: Ten toma!

Pinkie: PASTEL ...QUE RICO!

Applejack: Rainbow y Soarin te ganan!

Viejo: A Hablando de ellos donde estan?

Con Ellos:

Soarin: Bien Dash tenemos que liverar a nuestros amigos!

Rainbow: Si es verdad.

Soarin: Bueno tenemos que dormir.

Rainbow: Si Buenas noches.

Soarin: Rainbow.. mejor vajamos a una carpa asi no nos secuestra dormidos..

Rainbow: Bueno, PERO NO AGAS NADA!

Soarin: Oka..

Estaban Ambos durmiendo.. tenian que salvar a sus amigos..

**LUEGO SE VIENE OTRO CAPITULO... BUENO PERDON SI LO HICE MUY LARGO PERO ERA LO QUE SE ME OCURRIO.  
><strong>


	24. Los Rescatistas

Soarin se desperto, Rainbow aun seguia dormida.

Soarin: Ire por un poco de leña.

Soarin fue por leña, a los 5 minutos soarin pego un gran grito que hizo que dash se levantara.

Dash: Que Fue eso?

Soarin: Ah!

Rainbow: Soarin...? SOARIN! Espera!

Rainbow ve que el viejo estaba secuestrando a soarin.

Rainbow le da una patada al viejo.

Rainbow: SUELTA A MIS AMIGOS!

Viejo: Claro que no, ahora vete!

Rainbow: Suleta a mis amigos! Rainbow se tira sobre el viejo para que libere a sus amigos.

Viejo: ESPERA! TE LLEVO A TUS AMIGOS Y AREMOS UN TRATO OKA?

Rainbow: Bueno..

Rainbow va a la cueva y ve a todos sus amigos incluyendo a Soarin apenas secuestrado en una jaula.

Twilight: RAINBOW!

Pinkie: Dashie!

Flash: ¿Que haces qui?

Viejo: Estan aun sanos..

Rainbow: ¿Cual es el TRato?

Viejo: Te tengo como exclaba para siempre a cambio de liberar a tus amigos..

TODOS: ¿!QUE?!

Viejo: Decide Chiquita...

Twilight: RAINBOW NO LO AGAS!

Fluttershy: NO DASH!

Rarity: Mi Melena!

Applejack: DEJA TU MELENA Y PREOCUPATE POR TU VIDA!

Rainbow: Entonces es un trato.. yo sere tu exclaba si liberas a mis amigos.

TODOS: NO! NO..!

Viejo: Bueno entonces liberare a tus amigos.

El Seños libera a todos menos a soarin.

Rainbow: Tambien a Soarin...

Viejo: Despues de que te engañara con una chcia le dices amigo?

Rainbow: Espera... como lo supiste?!

Viejo: Los mire todo el tiempo y como sabrian que vendrian al campamento aproveche a secuestrarlo..

Rainbow: Bueno como sea LIBERALO!

El Viejo libera a Soarin...

Rainbow: VAMOS CHICAS CORRAMO VAMOS!

El Viejo agarra a Rainbow Dash del brazo.

Rainbow: TU VEN! MALCRIADA VEN A SER MI EXCLABA...

Flash: TE VAMOS A SALVAR!

El Viejo encerro a Rainbow Dash en una prision de exclavos, ahi habia otra chica que al parecer estaba secuestrada. Rainbow Miro el nombre de su puerta era chica54. y miro la de su compañera era chica288.

Rainbow trataba de salir con fuerza pero no puso hasta que finalmente se la chica de la puerta chica288 le hablo.

Chica: Hola.

Rainbow: Hola.. tu tambien te sacrificastes por tus amigos?

Chicas: No, yo por mis hermanas menores.¿Como te llamas? 

Rainbow: Rainbow, Rainbow Dash. ¿Y Tu?

Chica: Soy Saranda Floresta.

Rainbow: Hace cuanto te sacrificaste?

Saranda: 2 Meses.

Rainbow: Te trataron de liberar.

Saranda: Si pero nunca pudieron.

Rainbow: Mis amigos me trataran de liberar, si eso pasa te ayudaremos.

Saranda: Gracias pero no es facil esto. El Viejo tiene muchos colegas.

Rainbow: Nada es imposible, aunque esa frase es algo cursi.

Saranda: JAJAJA. Rainbow que te gusta?

Rainbow: Los deportes y a vos? 

Saranda: El Baile, mas si es HIP-HOP.

Las esclabas estaban hablando hasta que Saranda entro con otro tema que no le agradaba mucho hablar a Rainbow.

Saranda: y.. ¿Tenes Novio?

Rainbow: Que yo...?em.. no...

Saranda: Y Te enamoraste alguna vez?

Rainbow: Pues..em..si pero no me gusta hablar de eso.

Saranda: ¿Por que?

Rainbow: El me dejo por otra.

Saranda: Lo siento.

Rainbow: Esta bien..

Saranda: Y Son amigos?

Rainbow: QUE? NO!

Saranda: Pero por que no lo son!?

Rainbow: Pues... no lo se.

Saranda: A las personas siempre hay que darle otra oportunidad.

Rainbow: En serio?

Saranda si... porq...

En ese momento el viejo fue gritando.

Viejo: COLEGAS RAPIDO HAY UNOS CHICOS QUE SE ROBARAN A LAS EXCLABAS..

Saranda: Chicos?!

Flash: SUELTALA!

Rarity: LIBERA A NUESTRA AMIGA!

Rainbow: CHICOS!

Saranda: Ellos son tus amigos!?

Rainbow: Si!

Viejo: No las soltare.

Soarin: SUELTALA O VERAS!

Viejo: Si Claro...

Soarin: Sueltala!

Viejo: Ella no te quiere asi que vete! 

Soarin: No me importa.. soltala porque ella no se merece esto.

Saranda: Ese es el chico que te rompio?!

Rainbow: Algo asi...

Saranda: La verdad es muy amable contigo.

Rainbow: Si.. lo ...es..?

Flash: GUERRA!

Soarin y Flash fueron a pelear con el viejo, mientras tanto Twilight trataba de liberar a rainbow en la jaula.

Twilight: NO PUEDO.

Pinkie: nesesitamos un pastel!

Rarity: Mejor dicho un cuchillo.

Rarity con un cuchilo pudo abrir el candado y libero a rainbow.

Rarity: VAMOS!

Rainbow: Espera..!

Pinkie: Que pasa?!

Rainbow: A ella tambien!

Rainbow apuntaba a Saranda y rarity la libero.

Fluttershy: VAMOS!

Flash: Vamos Soarin ya la liberaron!

Soarin: Oka vamos.

Viejo: QUE!

Todos se fueron y perdieron al viejo. Decidieron irse del campamento asi no vuelen a ser secuestrados..

Pinkie: VAMOS!

Rainbow: Vamos Saranda..

Saranda: Esta bien.

TODOS SE FUERON EN EL BUS Y LUEGO DE 5 PARADAS SARANDA ESTABA EN SU CASA.

Saranda: Aqui es.

Rainbow : Bueno.

Saranda Bajaba pero rainbow la detuvo.

Rainbow: Espera!

Saranda: Que pasa?

Rainbow: Gracias por el consejo, la verdad eres muy buena amiga.

Saranda: Gracias.

Rainbow le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Saranda: Ten esto.

Saranda le a a rainbow un collar con una gran frase.. "Toda persona merece otra oportunidad"

Rainbow tambien le dio a saranda un regalo que era una flor.

Rainbow subio luego al bus y mientras se movia en la ventana vio como Saranda la saludaba, desues de todo era su nueva amiga.

Fluttershy: Estuvimos preocupadas por ti.

Applejack: Si Caramelo.

Rainbow: Gracias..

Soarin: Rainbow estas muy bien no? ¿te hizo daño? ¿te hizo un tatoaje? ¿te beso? ¿ te mantubo de esclaba? ¿ te dijo que me odies?

Rainbow: No nada... estoy bien. Gracias a todos por salvarme y gracias tambien a ti Soarin.

Luego de esta aventura todos se fueron a sus casas. Rainbow escribio en su diario. (ya saven xD)

Diario:

La verdad fue todo una aventura algo de terror, me sacrifique por mis amigas asi no estarian secuestrados. No las podia dejar ahi en la jaula, tuve que ser una esclaba de un viejo torpe. A la vez de ese momento fui amiga de otra esclaba que me hizo entender que toda persona merece una oportunidad.Y Tambien me dio este hermoso collar.

De: Rainbow Dash.

**SE TERMINO ESTE CAPITULO, LUEGO SUBO OTRO! **

**BESOS**

**KISS**

**(NO SE COMO SE DICE BESOS EN FRANCES XDDD)**


	25. Mis Amigas Locas

Era Lunes y todos en Canterlot Hight fueron a la Dash se estaba preprarando y penso que era muy temprano,pero se olvido que su reloj estaba roto porque miro su telefono y ya era tarde.

Rainbow: DIOS MIO! YA ES TARDE!

Rainbow dash se fue corriendo de su casa, era muy buena para correr de enserio hasta que un auto le toca vocina haciendo que rainbow se diera vuelta y miraria de quien se trataba. No era nada mas que Soarin.

Soarin: Hola Dash! ¿Te llevo al cole?

Rainbow: No, ire yo sola.

Soarin: Como quieras.

Soarin se estaba alejando y rainbow cambio de opinion.

Rainbow: BUENO! PERO SOLO DE VIAJE NO DE OTRA COSA.

Soarin: ok,ok sube.

Rainbow subio al asiento delantero, donde estaba al lado del coductor que estaba ahi soarin.

Rainbow: Dejame en esa esquina. Apuntaba dash hacia 2 calles de la escuela.

Soarin: Dejame llevarte al colegio no me molesta.

Rainbow: No pero yo quiero estar alla.

Soarin: ¿Por que?

Rainbow: PORQUE SI QUIERO! Y Ademas no quiero que piensen que volvimos a hacer... bueno... tu ya saves.

Soarin: Y...?

Rainbow: Como que y...? Que en realidad no volvimos a hacer Novios.

Soarin: Bueno pero si amigos.

Rainbow: COMPAÑEROS.

Soarin: Bueno... amigos... compañero.. es la misma mierda.**(SOARIN QUE LOL XDD)**

Rainbow: No es lo mismo.. porque amigos.. es como mas cercano, en cambio compañeros es como bueno.. solo compañeros.

Soarin: Pero no crees que un amigo ayudaria a otro amigo a ser rescatado por un secuestrador pedofilo?

Rainbow se quedo muda.

Rainbow: Bueno.. como sea llevame a la escuela.

Soarin: Como tu pidas dama...

Rainbow: Espera.. ¿DAMA? !YO NO SOY UNA DAMA NI ESAS COSAS CURSIS!

Soarin: Bueno... dash.

Rainbow: y Dime.. em.. ¿Como estan tu y Stipfire?

Soarin: Yo y... S...tipf-fire?

Rainbow: Si.

Soarin: Yo em... bueno es que no tuvimos.. y decidimos. Bueno ya saves. No me gusta hablar de ese tema.

Rainbow miro a soarin porque estaba muy desanimado.

Rainbow: Oh.. lo siento.

Soarin: Esta bien, no se me quita de mi mente. Pero quiero olvidarla por eso ahora me mude aqui.

Rainbow: AH.. Bueno. Mira ahi es!

Soarin: Vamos sino perderemos mas clases.

Los dos fueron a distintas clases.

Rainbow a Matematicas y Soarin a Historia.

En la clase de rainbow estaba Twilight, Rarity y Applejack, las demas estaban en Historia con Soarin.

Rainbow entra.

Maestra: A Rainbow Dash por fin se le vino aparecer.

Rainbow: A si..

Maestra: Y Por que llegaste tarde?

Rainbow: Yo am... bueno.. el perro se comio mi tarea!?

Maestra: ej.. si claro como sea sientate a tu lugar.

Rainbow se sienta junto a Twilight que miraba a su amiga y se dio cuenta que estaba mintiendo.

Twilight: ¿Que paso en realidad?

Rainbow: No nada.

Twilight: Dimelo.

Rainbow: Sh! quiero prestar atencion.

Twilight: Rainbow Dash! Tu nunca prestas atencion dime que pasa.

Rainbow: Emm... bueno te lo dire pero al tocar el timbre oka?

Twilight: Muy bien.

Rainbow: Igual esta clase tardara mil años...jeje...

TOCA TIMBRE.

Maestra: Todos vallansen termino esta clase.

Rainbow: Diablos!

Rainbow se fue disimuladamente a otro pasillo asi twilight no le preguntaria. Pero igual al doblar se encontro a twilight y a sus amigas.

Twilight: ¿Y..?

Rainbow: Bien.. soarin me trajo.

Pinkie: A SI!? VOLVIERON LA PAREJA FELIZ! CELEBREMOS! Dijo pinkie saltando como loca pero dash la detuvo.

Rainbow: No Volvimos Pinkieloca!

Applejack: ENtonces por que te trajo?

Rainbow: Vio que estaba por llegar tarde a clases asi que me trajo.

Rarity: A si? entonces son amigos? Dijo la moda con una cara sonriente.

Rainbow: C-O-M-P-A-Ñ-E-R-O-S!

Fluttershy: A que lindo se su parte que te trajiera.

Applejack: Como sea caramelo. Luego en años nos reiremos de esto y podre ser tu dama de honor en tu casamiento.

Rainbow: QUE! YO NO ME VOY A CASAR CON SOARIN.. NO PUEDO CREER QUE USTEDES PIENSEN ESO!

Todas estaban riendo de como actuaba su amiga.

Rainbow: JAJAJA! BUENO COMO SEA MEJOR ME VOY TENGO QUE IR A LA CLASE DE CIENCIAS AMIGAS...! Dijo rainbow alterada y a la vez enojada.

Fluttershy: Jamas vi tan alterada a rainbow dash. Nisiquiera era asi cuando perdia una copetencia.

Rarity:RAINBOW SE ESTA VOLVIERON A ENAMORAR!

Applejack: Santas Manzanas! Te debo prohibir ver novelas Rarity, de donde sacaste eso!

Rarity: Yo se todo sobre el amor!

Twilight: Rarity Tiene razon puede ser.

Applejack: Bueno pero espero que ese "amor" no la lastime.

Rainbow Dash fue a su casillero y al cerrar la puerta se encontro con flash.

Flash: Hola amiga.

Rainbow: Hola la.. verdad gracias por salvarme!

Flash: Tu Tambien nos salvaste

Rainbow: Jajajaja si,

FLash: Aproposito una chica dijo que te diera esto,

Rainbow: Que es?

Flash: Un Reloj.

Rainbow: Para que?

Flash: Ella me dijo que es de parte de la maestras asi no llegas mas tarde a sus clases.

Rainbow: Aggg.. cerebrito.

Flash: Como sea mañana aremos un picnit vienes?

Rainbow: Claro! Mañana! si.. bueno hasta mañana !

Flash: Adios.

LUEGO TODOS SE FUERON A SUS CASA A DORMIR, LAS SEIS AMIGOS CON FLASH , SOARIN Y UN AMIGO DE FLASH LLAMADO CHEESE LAS ACOMPAÑARIA.

**LUEGO SUBO OTRO CAPITULO, AGREGE A CHESE XDDD ESPERO COMENTARIOS LOS AMO!**


	26. Otra Oportunidad

Al Dia siguiente todos fueron a la plaza llamada "Plaza de Paris". Pinkie llevo los pasteles junto a Cheesse. Rarity llevo los platos. Twilight la manta, flash la pelota , Soarin otros juegos y Rainbow Dash llevo tenedores y otras comidas.

Fluttershy se ocupaba de mas mascotas mientras todos jugaban, por ultimo Applejack trajo empanadas de manzanas para todos.

Flash: Este dia es muy lindo.

Pinkie: Si la verdad que si.

Twilight: Por que no comemos primero algo? Luego jugamos un juego.

Rainbow: FUTBOL!

Rarity: Ustedes juegen todo lo que quieran, pero yo mirare el hermoso paisaje.

Todos comieron, applejack saco las empanadas y todos la miraban era muy ricas y se veian deliciosas.

Soarin: Que rico! Dijo mientras savoreaba una empanada.

Pinkie: Si ummm... re delicioso.

Applejack: El secreto es el amor de la familia Apple.

Luego de comer un rico almuerzo decidieron jugar a algo divertido.

Pinkie: Jugemos a la mancha.

Rainbow: Mejor un Futbol.

Soarin: Si Buena idea!

Flash: Los chicos vs las chicas.

Applejack: Pero somos 6..

Ratiyy: 5! yo no jugare esa cosas de hombres.

Applejack: Pero somos 5... chicas y ustedes solo 3 chicos!

Chesse: Agamos equipo Mixtos.

Flash: Yo y Soarin Elegimos.

Flash: Muy bien yo eligo a Twilight..

Soarin: Yo a Rainbow Dash..

Rainbow: En Serio?...?

Soarin: Si.

Rainbow: Bueno

Flash: a Applejack.

Soarin: A Chesse.

Flash: a Pinkie.

Soarin: A Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: Gracias soarin eres muy amable..hum...

Flash: Bueno comenzemos pero antes arreglemonos en los equipos quien sera el lider y quien el arquero.

Ambos equipos hiciceron una ronda y empezaron a hablar.

En La ronda de Flash:

Twilight: Flash tu puedes ser el Lider.

Fash: EN Serio? WOW Pero necesitamos a alguien que sea el arquero.

Applejack: A Pinkie! Con su pinkie sentido podria atajar muy bien.

Pinkie: Wiiiii!

Flash: MUY BIEN!

En la ronda de Soarin:

Rainbow: Sere Yo La capitana..

Soarin: Pero yo tambien quiero serlo!

Chesse: Votamos?

Rainbow: No Nada de votos!

Soarin: Bueno rainbow una batalla para ver al capitan!

Rainbow: TENES RAZON ESTO SE SOLUCIONA DE UNA FORMA.

1...2...3!

Ambos: Piedra.. papel.. y tijeras! 

Rainbow: JA! TE GANE!

Soarin: Malditas Tijeras!

Rainbow saco piedra y soarin tijeras.

Chesse: Bueno pero necesitamos un arquero.

Rainbow: Em... Fluttershy!

Fluttershy: QUE YO.. PP... NO PUEDO.

Rainbow: Confio en ti amiga.

Fluttershy: hum... esta bien... lo are.

Flash: MUY BIEN EMPEZEMOS!

Empezaron a jugar, ambos estaban 0-0.

Flash tenia la pelota pero cheese se la saco.

Rainbow: Aca Chesse!

Chesse se la paso y al tenerla rainbow estaba cerca del area hatsa que la tapaba Twililight.

Soarin: ACA! RAINBOW!

Rainbow se la pasa a soarin y soarin mete un gol.

Soarin: GOL!

Rainbow: GOL!

Ambos se chocaron las manos y luego el equipo que metio gol se abrazo.

Applejack: Vamos equipo a ganar!

Empezo devuelta iban 1-0. La pelota la tenia twilight y luego se la paso a flash. Flash estaba por meter gol hasta que soarin le hace traba en el area.

Flash: PENAL!

Soarin: QUE?! NO ES CIERTO!

Rainbow: NO FUE PENAL!

Twilight: Si Lo fue no mientan!

Fluttershy: A.. Rainbow.. fue penal yo lo vi.

Flash: VEZ HASTA FLUTTERSHY LO DICE!

Rainbow:Pee...roo... bueno como sea.

Iba a patear la pelota pinkie pie pero luego decidio applejack patearla.

Applejack la pateo.

Fluttershy: Ah.!

Fluttershy se agacho y se trato de salvar pero fue gol.

Flash: GOL!

Applejack: SI GOLLL!

Rainbow: Pero!... Rainbow estaba trizte ella odiaba perder, soarin la mira y la trata de animar.

Soarin: No Te preocupes vamos a ganarle ahora!

Rainbow: Seguro?

Chesse: Vamos chicos podemos hacerlo.

Fluttershy: Lo Siento por no atajar.

Rainbow: Esta bien

Rainbow: VAMOS A GANAR!

Todos del equipo de dash: Si!

Faltaban solo 10 minutos para terminar el partido. La Tenia Cheesse cuando flash la roba y entonces se la pasa a twilight que la pierde ya que es muy hueca para los pies xDD.

La lanzo cheese pasandola a soarin.

Soarin iba pero applejack lo bloqueaba hasta que miro a rainbow del otro alado.

Rainbow: SOARIN ACA!

Soarin: TEN DASH!

Rainbow tiene la pelota solo faltaban 30 segundos. Estaba por meter gol, pero veia que flash y applejack venian y le podrian ganar la carrera hasta que ve que fluttershy esta ahi.

Rainbow: Fluttershy deves meter gol!

Fluttershy: NO PUEDO!

Rainbow: Cree en ti misma...

Fluttershy: am... esta bien!

Rainbow: Tenla!

Rainbow le lanza la pelota como puso con una chinela y queda ahi en el piso y al tenerla fluttershy va y lanza al arco pinkie la toco pero no tenia mucha fuerza y metio gol.

Chesse: GOL!

Soarin: FLUTTERSHY LO HICISTE!

Fluttershy: A si? A si! Lo hice!

Ambos fueron a abrazar a Fluttershy.

Pinkie: Perdon equipo no pude.

Applejack: Esta bien pinkie, vamos a celebrar tu valentia con pastel.

Pinkie: wi!

Todos estaban celebrando juntos, pero luego notan que rainbow estaba en el piso adolorida y se acercan.

Soarin: Rainbow! Estas bien?

Rainbow: ah... si.. es que me parece que me ginze la rodilla.

Fluttershy : a lo siento.

Rainbow: Fue increible como le pateaste amiga!

Fluttershy: Pero estas ginzada.

Rainbow: Me mejorare de enserio estoy orgullosa.

Fluttershy: am.. gracias!

Twilight: Permite ayudarnos.

Flash: Vamos al doctor.

Rainbow: Esta bien chicos, yo are medicina asi que se como arreglarme, solo necesito un yeso.

Rarity: Alguien dijo yeso?

Pinkie:Como tienes eso amiga?

Rarity: Siempre lo llevo, me ayuda con mi maquillaje.

Todos veian a Rainbow dash como se vendaba sola la rodilla. Luego termino y todos la seguian mirando.

Rainbow: A.. amigos.. un poco de ayuda?

Todos: o si.

Soarin: Toma mi mano.

Rainbow primero ve a soarin con cara confusa, estaba recordando todo lo que ella sufrio por el, pero luego se acordo de lo que le dijo su amiga en el calabozo "Toda Persona Merece Una Oportunidad" .

Soarin: Em rainbow saves... mi brazo se cansa.

Rainbow: Bueno ahi va.

Rainbow: Voy a caminar como pueda.

Soarin: No Te preocupes yo te ayudo.

Todos llevavan las cosas pero se preguntaban donde estaria rarity.

Twilight: y Rarity.?

Luego miran a rarity con miles de bolsas.

Rarity: A hola friends! me compre ropa!

Chesse: jajajjaja bueno vamos a casa.

Pinkie: que rico estubo el pastel.

Chesse: si muy rico.

Todos se estaban llendo a sus casas.

Rainbow: Em bueno mejor me voy a mi casa.

Soarin: Dejame llevarte.

Rainbow: Em.. bueno.

FINALMENTE LLEGARON A CASA DE RAINBOW DASH, FUE UN POCO DIFICIL YA QUE DASH CASI SE CAE COMO 3 VECES.

Rainbow: Bueno ya llegamos a mi casa.. gracias soarin.

Soarin: Bueno denada rainbow, aproposito devemos otro dia jugar asi!

Rainbow: Si Fue divertidisimo..

Soarin: mas que eras la capitana.

En ese momento rainbow se puso muy roja.

Rainbow: Em.. gracias...

Soarin : Bueno.. adios.

Soarin le dio un beso en la mejilla a dash y se fue caminando hacia su casa.

Rainbow apenas entro y fue a su cama a acostarse acordando lo que paso.

Decidio como siempre anotarlo en su diario.

Diario: Jugamos futbol, si no fuera por futtershy no huvieramos ganado! La verdad estoy pensando con lo que dijo mi amiga lo del calabozo que hay que dar oportunidades y tiene razon. La verdad ahora veo a soarinde otra forma y siento que no lo quiso ser intencionalmente.

Rainbow Dash.

**LISTO ESTE FUE EL CAPITULO DE HOY! AVISO: ULTIMOS 10 CAPITULOS DE LA SERIE PARA SIEMPRE!**

**COMO CREES QUE TERMINARA? NO TE PIERDAS LOS ULTIMOS 10 CAPITULOS!**

**CUANDO TEMRINE ESTA HISTORIA ARE OTRA DE EQUESTRIA GIRLS, PERO SE TRATARA TAMBIEN DE RAINBOW Y SOARIN CONTRA STIPFIRE. (PERO NO SERA TODO NORMAL SE AGREGARAN PROXIMA HISTORIA ESTA CN THE WALKING DEAD)**

**BESOS!**

**KISS!  
><strong>

**BESOS (EN FRANCES XDD)**


	27. Yo y Tu La misma Historia

Al Dia siguiente rainbow estaba preparando un sandwich cuando le tocan la puerta y atiende.

Se trataba de Soarin.

Soarin: Hola Rainbow.

Rainbow: Soarin? Que haces aca?

Soarin: Bueno quise verte para ver como estaba con el tema de la rodilla. Me Preocupe.

Rainbow: Estoy bien..

Soarin Em... puedo pasar?

Rainbow: Claro! Pasa.

Soarin para y se sienta al sillon

Soarin: Tienes una casa muy linda.

Rainbow: Gracias.¿Quieres que te aga un sandwich?

Soarin: Em Bueno como quieras, de tomate y lechuga por favor.

Rainbow: a Bueno.

Rainbow estaba en la cocina preparando el sandwich, mientras soarin exploraba la casa. Entonces encontro una puerta cerrada que decia "NO PASAR". Soarin como siempre para el es todo lo contrario y fue y abrio la puerta.

Antes de prender la luz soarin pensada.

Soarin: Porque no se puede pasar? Tal vez tenga sus armas mortales. O Zombies, o una nave o algo asi!

Soarin prende la luz y ve que hay muchas cosas guardadas.

Ve que habia sillas, cuadros de rainbow dash y dos personas felices cuando eran pequeñas, y otras cosas. Luego veia que habia muchos trofeos guardados que decian "Mejor Jugadora", "Mejor Acletica","Mejor.. Cientifica!?"

Soarin antes de tocar esos trofeos siente que una persona le dash.

Rainbow: Acaso no saves leer! Decia NO PASAR!

Soarin: Pero por que?

Rainbow: PORQUE!- Rainbow agacha la cabeza y se calma un poco.- Me trae muchos malos recuerdos.

Soarin mira a rainbow con una cara muy trizte y seguro sufria en ese pasado.

Soarin: Pero.. que te paso?

Rainbow:No me gusta hablar de eso.

Soarin: Rainbow conmigo puedes confiar y mucho..

Rainbow: Bueno... se lo conte antes a flash pero bueno creo que ahora lo deves saver, supongo.

Soarin: Bueno.

Rainbow: Mis padres no estan de viaje... murieron en un accidente.

Soarin Yo...lo...

Rainbow: No digas nada. Rainbow desanimada se sienta en una silla y empieza a caer unas lagrimas de ella, las trata de ocultar pero no puede.

Rainbow: No digas lo siento. Ya me lo dijieron mucho. Es una mierda los accidentes de importa si el culpable esta suleto o le dan cadena perpetua o muere, el daño de perder a un ser querido es irreparable. Esa persona de mierda que los mato con el auto todavia esta preso pero no me importa ese desgraciado.

Soarin: Rainbow.. yo se lo que se siente.

Rainbow: Si..si claro. Solo lo dices asi me pongo mejor, pero no te molestes todos me lo dicen y la verdad no funciona.

Soarin se sienta en otra silla alado de rainbow y le dice.

Soarin: Cuando tenia 10 años mi madre murio.

Rainbow se puso muy adolorida al escuchar que su amigo sufrio lo mismo.

Soarin: Ella venia para mi casa, pero una moto perdio el control y la atropello. En esta puta cuidad no hay seguridad.

Rainbow: Si la verdad es algo muy feo.

Soarin: Siempre mi madre quiso que encontrara otro camino, a una chica con quien viviria y fuera feliz. La verdad no paso eso con Stipfire.

Rainbow: Pero.. que paso?

Soarin: Bueno, yo y stipfire eramos diferentes. Pense que me queria pero no al final. La econtre besandose con un amigo mio llamado Leziwosh. Luego me marche y la deje.

Rainbow: aM... lo siento.

Soarin le dio un beso a rainbow dash. Se le caian las lagrimas a los dos por la historia, rainbow siguio el beso. Ahi todos sus sentimientos se mezclaron, pero finalmente se separaron por falta de aire ya que eran nobatos para el tema beso.

Soarin: Lo sie..n..to.. em.. mejor me voy a comer el sandwich.

Soarin se fue y rainbow sintio que el beso fue muy quedo paralizada por unos minutos pero luego fue a comer su sanwich.

Se sentaron ambos en la mesa.

Rainbow: Soar..

Soarin: Si rainbow que pasa?

Rainbow: Dime.. como vas con los wondercolts?

Soarin: Bien, mañana aremos otro entrenamiento y vos con los lentes porque te veo que ya no los usas.

Rainbow: Uso lentes de contacto.

Soarin: ah.. igual con o sin lentes de contacto sos linda.

Rainbow: Si bueno.. espera LINDA ME DIJISTE LINDA?!

Soarin: Se que no te gusta que te digan eso pero rainbow para mi te ves linda.

Rainbow: Am... bueno. Jugamos videos?!

Soarin: Si

PASARON JUGANDO TODO EL TIEMPO PERO COMO SIEMPRE SOARIN SE TENIA QUE IR.

Soarin: Me devo ir rainbow.

Rainbow: Buenos Adios..

Soarin: Adios.

Rainbow: Espera...

Soarin se da vuelta.

Soarin: Que pasa?

Rainbow: Gracias.

Rainbow le dio un beso a soarin en los siguio el beso, luego se miraron a los ojos y finalmente se separaron.

Rainbow: Adios.. Soarin.

Rainbow cerro la puerta y soarin se quedo paralizado mientras se iba pensaba:

WOW ESO FUE HERMOSO! AMO A RAINBOW!

Rainbow pensaba en su casa.

NO PUEDO CREER LO QUE HIZE SERA QUE?...HAY DIOS MIO NO PUEDE SER.. BUENO DEBO DORMIR.

**LUEGO SUBO OTRO CAPITULO! SE BIENEN LOS 9 ULTIMOS CAPITULOS DE ESTA GRNA HISTORIA!**


	28. Visita y Castigo

Rainbow dash estaba leyendo en la plaza un libro de Daring Do. Ella siempre quiso ser daring porque vivia muchas aventuras locas y siempre terminaba leyendo hasta que depronto aparecio alguien que interrumpio su lectura. No era nada menos que Soarin.

Soarin: Hola rainbow.

Rainbow: Hola soarin, respecto a ayer..

Soarin: Si respecto a ayer em, fue una..

Rainbow: Confucion.

Soarin: Si... si eso.

Rainbow: Querias hablar de eso?

Soarin: No Ademas te queria invitar a la practica de que no estas en el equipo pero me gustaria que veas por lo menos si no te afecta en nada.

Rainbow: Claro. Cuando es la practica?

Soarin: Mañana a las 8:30 en el patio de la escuela.

Rainbow: Si Claro ire, tratare de perderme una clase pero ire jaja justo a esa hora tengo Matematicas.

Soarin: Wow bueno pero si deves estudiar no vengas no te quiero afectar.

Rainbow: No me afecta enserio.

Soarin: Bueno adios!

Rainbow veia como soarin se alejaba y seguia leyendo Daring Do.

Al Dia siguiente fue rainbow a la escuela, ademas de que era un dia normal en la secundaria Canterlot para estudiar queria ver a Soarin.

Rainbow se cruza con sus amigas en la entrada al patio donde los jugadores de futbol practicaban.

Fluttershy: Hola Rainbow.. ¿que haces aqui?

Rainbow: Vengo a ver la practica.

Rarity: Segura? Ves la Practica o Ves a Alguien? Dijo Rarity curiosa.

Twilight: Rarity dejala, como sea rainbow ve a ver.

Rainbow: Gracias y solo veo a ver a un amigo.

Al irse rainbow se sento en las gradas y miro la practica de futbol. Estaba Soarin con otras personas entrenando, la verdad que soarin metia muchos goles era el goleador del equipo y eso le gustaba a rainbow dash. Luego de unos minutos ve que soarin y un compañero mas chico se llamaba Firework.

Firework: Jaja si claro, seguro que terminaras como terminan los otros chicos. Al Final todas son iguales (insoportables)

Soarin: NO ES VERDAD! Soarin le dio una paliza a Firework y se acercaron los demas.

Compañero: SOARIN ESPERA! ¿QUE PASA?

Firework: No es lo que pensas Soarin, al final veras que es como las de siempre son muy taradas.

Soarin: Callate! Soarin le dio otra paliza y se fue de la practica. Rainbow no escuchaba pero si veia y lo perseguia a Soarin.

Rainbow: Soarin... SOARIN!

Soarin se da vuelta.

Soarin: Que?

Rainbow: Que te paso? Se que algo paso y me lo tendras que decir por las buenas y por las malas.

Soarin: No es nada importante.

Rainbow: Dimelo de enserio.

Soarin: Bueno... em.. bueno fue asi:

Flashback:

Soarin estaba en el entrenamiendo, rainbow dash lo veia muy feliz hasta que Fireworck se acerca a Soarin.

Fireworck: Jaja mira quien es. Tu Novia.

Soarin: No es mi novia.. es mi mejor amiga.

Fireworck: Justo la mari?! buej, igual hay algo que todas son iguales.

Soarin: De que hablas?

Fireworck: Todas las chicas son tontas, estan un año con el maquillaje y con esas cosas que no importan.

Soarin: No la conoces porque ella en realidad es genial.

Fireworck: No es asi y no me importa verdad que son todas tontas Soarin. No importa si es la mejor o no son como nenitas.

Soarin: NO ES ASI..

Y Bueno ya saves lo que paso despues.

Fin del Flashback:

Rainbow se lo quedo mirando:

Rainbow: Oye..Oye...un minuto. Me estabas defendiendo?

Soarin: Pues... creo que si.

Rainbow: em.. gracias y la verdad se nota que no me conoce bien pero tu si.

Soarin: Si.. eso creo.

Rainbow se rie.

Rainbow: Bueno soarin, hay algo que quiero decirte desde que volviste.

Soarin: Dimelo.

Rainbow: Yo la verdad que desde que te fusite decidi que quiero que volvamos a ser novi..

En ese momento aparecio la maestra enfadada y se acercaban a ellos.

Maestra: Rainbow Dash! Como te escapas de mi clase?!

Rainbow: Maestra, tengo que..

Maestra: Ven debuelta, ESTAS CASTIGADA!

Rainbow: Pero...yo..em... bueno

La maestra la tomo a rainbow del brazo y se la llevo a la sala de creyo saver lo que le diria.

Soarin: Me amas? Pensó.

MIENTRAS TANTO:

Rarity: Y Rainbow Dash donde esta?

Fluttershy: no lo se espero que no le pase nada.

Twilgiht: Rainbow no fue a la clase de la maestra Yurner y entonces fue castigada.

Todas: QUE!?

Pinkie: Pobre dashie, sus sueños moriran!

Applejack: Ay Pinkie, solo es un castigo no estara presa para siempre.

Pinkie: IGUAL SUS SUEÑOS MORIRAN!

Las chicas ven que se acerca soarin a ellas.

Soarin: Hola chicas vieron a rainbow?

Twilgiht: esta en la sala de castigo.

Soarin: A Gracias! Con Razon se la llevo la maestra Yurner.

Rarity: Soarin, saves algo de esto?

Soarin: Rainbow dash fue a verme en la practica de futbol, luego me queria decir algo pero se lallevo a amestra Yurner antes de terminar lo que me queria decir.

Soarin: Bueno mevoy a visitarla.

Rarity: ALTO! Antes.. recuerdas las primeras frases que te dijo.

Soarin: Soain yo quiero que volvamos a ser novi.. y asi se corto como sea Adios.

Soarin se iba alejando y todas vieron a Rarity con la boca abierta.

Pinkie: Rarity que pasa?

Rarity: DIOS MIO! RAINBOW SE VOLVIO A ENAMORAR DE SOARIN!

Todas: QUE?!

**HASTA QUE FUE ESTE CAP, SE VIENEN LOS ULTIMOS 8 CAPITULOS DE ESTA HISOTRIA! NO SE PREOCUPEN, ARE OTRO FIC DE SOARINXDASH! COMENTEN :D**


	29. Un Castigo Diferente

Rainbow Dash estaba sentada con otras personas en detencion osea castigo. Viene la maestra se sienta y les dice con voz estricta.

Maestra: Yo Estare en la sala de profesores. NO QUIERO QUE NINGUNO SE VAYA. O TENDRA SINO MAS CASTIGO!

Rainbow vio como la maestra se fue y dijo:

Rainbow: Bueno, no me importa, igual podre jugar al Angry Birds. Luego llega la maestra con una caja.

Maestra: Demen sus telefonos. En el castigo no se hace nada.

Rainbow: PERO QUE! Queria jugar a Angry Birds.

Maestra: Es castigo no una sala de juegos.

Rainbow le dio el celular a la maestra y se fue. Rainbow no savia que hacer.

Cuando la maestra se iba, vio que se acercaba Soarin.

Soarin: Hola maestra.

Maestra: Soarin, ¿Que haces aqui?

Soarin: Quiero decirle algo rapido a una amiga.

Maestra: Que? Esto es una sala de detencion, no se visita a nadie solo los castigados.

La maestra se alejaba y soarin pensó.-Con que solo entran los castigados? e.e- 5 minutos despues:

La maestra escuchaba muchos ruidos, parecian gritos o quejas, decidio ir como pudo a unos de los casillos y vio a Soarin con unas panderetas cantando.

Soarin: La maestra es una chota...

Se la come de verdad...

Ella es una carcel..

Ni su esposo la soporta...!

Soarin seguia cantando hasta que depronto sintio que detras choco con alguien, era la maestra.

Maestra: Conque mi novio no me soporta? e.e? CASTIGO!

Rainbow estaba muy aburrida, escribio en un papel "TE ODIO MAESTRA" y se dibujaba a ella con una gran pistola disparando hacia la maestra que estaba en una jaula hasta que ve que entra la maestra y a alguien mas que era soarin. En ese momento escondio rapido el papel.

Maestra: Les tengo una gran compania. Sientate junto a dash. SILENCIO!

La maestra se fue del aula y enseguida soarin se sento jundo a rainbow dash.

Rainbow: Soarin?! Que haces aqui?!

Soarin: Em... hice algo malo y estoy castigado. dahhh! Dijo riendo.

Rainbow: Y Que hiciste?

Soarin: Digamos que le dediqué un coro a la maestra..

En ese momento ambos se rieron.

Soarin: Tambien vine a pedirte perdón, no savia que solo por visitarme te meterias en problemas.

Rainbow: No te preocupes, es costumbre y tambien quiero agradecerte por defenderme. Rainbow le lanzo una sonrisa a soarin y el a ella. Luego una chica se les acerco. 

Rainbow: Sabana.. que pasa?

Sabana: Hay dios mio... miren eso.. hasta nuestra excapitana de futbol se puede enamorar.

Soarin se sonrojo y rainbow se quedo roja y decidio no darle el apunte.

Pasaban los minutos, rainbow estaba aburrida hasta que ve que habia muchos chicos que estaban riendo en una computadora y se decidio acercar junto a soarin.

Rainbow: Hola chicos, que pasa?

Sabana: Estamos haciendo un test.

Soarin: Un Test?

Rainbow: No me digan que son esas cosas de parejas..

Sabana: Si lo son. Como sea rainbow quieres intentar?

Rainbow: Ok!

Rainbow pensaba y leia.

Rainbow: El Nombre de una chica...am... Pinkie!

Rainbow puso con la compu el nombre Pinkie.

Rainbow: y un chico... a ver veamos con un pastel jaja.

Puso calcular y empezo a subir el temometro, dio un 83% y decia "Ustedes seran los proximos casados".

Soarin: JAJAJJAJA La verdad que me gusto jaja.

Sabana: a ver dejame intentar..

Sabana puso como nombre Big Macshiton y a Fluttershy. Dio un 90%.

Rainbow: JAJAJAJA

Luego una chica se acerco y quiso intentar.

Britnit: Chica... am... Rainbow dash!

Rainbow: Que?!

Brinit: Y Chico... Soarin!

Soarin: Per...

Rainbow: No les dara nada, no vale la pena calcular jaja son cosas falsas solo para llamar la atencion, seguro nos dara como amigo. Dijo la chica sonrojada y a la vez nerviosa.

Empezó a calcular, subia muy rapido..

Todos menos dash y soarin: Huu! Si!

Rainbow: Que.. Que paso?!

Brinit: Miralo.

Rainbow no lo podia creer, dio un 100% y decia. "Sin dudan se enamoran, un gran futuro tendran y tambien una familia".

Rainbow: Pero... eso es mentira!

Brinit: La compu nunca miente.. DASH Y SOARIN SE GUSTAN!

Soarin: Que?!

Rainbow: COMO SEA ES MENTIRA ESO MEJOR DEJO ESTO!

Rainbow se sento en su banco muy enojada y sonrojada a la vez. Soarin se acerca a ella.

Soarin: No te preocupes, es un juego, ambos savemos la verdad.

Rainbow: Enserio?

Soarin: Si.

Rainbow: Gracias soarin.

Se dieron un abrazo ambos y todos dijieron "ahhhh" en ese momento soarin dice.

Soarin: Que no tienen nada que hacer?

Sabana: Es castigo, no hay nada que hacer.

Soarin: Buej.

Rainbow: Mien viene la maestra sientensen!

La maestra se acerca, todos corrian y rainbow se estaba por sentar, pero vio la compu en el escritorio de la maestra y si sabria la castigaria mas, fue a apagarla pero ahi la maestra justo entro y la vio.

Maestra: Señorita dash! Como se atreve!

Rainbow: Pero... espero.. yo no..

Maestra: NO ME DIGAS QUE NO! DIRECTAMENTE AHORA IRE A HABLAR CON SUS PADRES.

Rainbow: Pero... yo..

Maestra: SIN PEROS.

En ese momento la maestra agarro y se llevo a rainbow, hasta que depronto soarin se pone en la puerta y se echa la culpa.

Soarin: ESPERE! RAINBOW NO HIZO NADA YO LA OBLIGUE.

Maestra: Peee...rrr...ooo.

Rainbow: No es mentira yo fui. Rainbow trato de defenderse pero a la misma vez soarin le siguio el juego.

Soarin: No fui yo!

Rainbow: Yo comi tacos

Soarin: Yo tome su celular en el escritorio.

Rainbow: NO PERO YO LO USE.. PARA HABALR CON SU ESPOSO.

Soarin: NO FUI YO!

Rainbow: Todos saven que yo fui!

Soarin: No fui yo!

Maestra: PERO PUEDEN DECIRME QUIEN LO HIZO!

Ambos: Fui yo!

Maestra: Como sea... agh! no los soportos a ambos como sea salgan todos del castigo y vayan a sus casas!

Todos festejaron y se fueron, soarin se alejaba y rainbow lo paro.

Rainbow: Espera!

Soarin: Dash fue una gran jugada.

Rainbow: Si! jaja pero quiero preguntarte algo.

Soarin: Que pasa?

Rainbow: Por que ultimamente me estas ayudando mucho o me defendes.

Soarin: Rainbow.. yo.. te .. ..

Rainbow sonrio y lo callo.

Rainbow: No lo digas, ya lo se.

Soarin: En Serio?

Rainbow: Si.. em.. eso creo.

Soarin: jaja yo se como sabre a lo que te refieres.

Rainbow: Soarin... por favor no me bes..

En ese momento soarin fue hacia los labios se rainbow dash, la beso y la beso, rainbow cerro los ojos y siguio el tema. Era muy magico el momento. Era mejor que nunca pero en un momento se separaron.

Rainbow: Siempre cuando digo que no me beses siempre me besas. Dijo dash riendose.

Soarin: Jaja.. bueno em.. y ahora que pasa?

Rainbow: a pues.. no lo se... la verdad creo que hay que pensar esto.

Soarin: Rainbow yo no tengo nada para pensar, quiero estar contigo, casarme tener una familia y..

Rainbow: Wow..wow... alto! Saves actuas como las novelas queme dan gracia. Como sea lo pienso oka!

Soarin: Eso es un gran si?

Rainbow: Un lo pienso oka?

Soarin: Bueno, te llevo a tu casa en mi auto.

Rainbow: Si.. pero no solo porque me lleves cambiare de opinion debo pensar.

Soarin llevo a rainbow a casa y se despidieron con un abrazo, soarin se fue y rainbow se fue a dormir. Total tenia dos cosas que acer: pensar en soarin y dormir.

**LISTO! ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO! PERDON SI ME DEMORE PERO CUANDO LA VIDA TE LA LIMONES Y LOS TIENES CERCA DE TI MIENTRAS ESCRIBES, PUEDES ROMPER TU PC XDDD COM OSEA SON LOS ULTIMOS 7 CAPITULOS! VOTEN TODAVIA EN MENSAJE PRIVADO O EN REWIENS SI QUIERE QUE EL PROXIMO FIC DE SOARINXDASH QUE ARE TENGA ZOMBIES O SINO SEA NORMAL (SOARIN UN DJ Y DASH UNA PELUQUERA).**

**LOS AMO!**


	30. La Tormenta

Era de dia, pero estaba lloviendo, se cancelaron las clases en Canterlot por la lluvia ya que muchos profesores faltaron, entonces como siempre Rainbow se sento en el sofa a mirar la tele.

Rainbow estaba ahi tranquila, en unos minutos iba a ocurrir el fuerte tornado. Hasta que depronto alguien toca la puerta.

Rainbow habre y es como siempre Soarin.

Soarin: Dash Hola!

Rainbow: Que haces aqui?!

Soarin: No sólo quería visitarte.

Rainbow: a bueno... pues... entra!

Soarin entro y se sento en el sofa de rainbow.

Soarin: Y Que hacias?

Rainbow: A nada, solo miraba la tele, estaba viendo chistes.

Soarin: Am... hay pastel de manzana?

Arco Iris: jajaja foro traigo.

Rainbow trae un gran pastel y le corta un poco a Soarin.

Rainbow: La verdad que se viene un gran tornado.

Soarin: Si.. decia mientras terminaba su rebanada.

Soarin: Wow! Tienes razon el tornado! me debo ir..

Rainbow: em.. bueno adios.

Al abrir la puerta corria viento, la lluvia empezo y se veia de lejor un circulo que giraba.

Soarin: ¡Oh no! El hizo.

Rainbow: Quedate aqui, puede ser peligroso.

Soarin: Gracias, pero me dejo nada malo sucedió.

Arco Iris: Seguro?

Soarin: Si.

Rainbow: Bueno como quieras.

Rainbow cerro la puerta y entonces decide mirar la tele, estaba un poco Preocupada por lo de Soarin y el vive como unas 20 calles.

32 MINUTOS DESPUES.

El tornado termino, pero la lluvia seguia, rainbow estaba haciendo palomitas para comer hasta que sonó su telefono. Decia "Soarin" y empezo a preocuparse.

Rainbow: Hola?

Soarin: Em...RAINBOW.. ay!.. ayudame.. ay. Decia soarin con una voz muy dolorosa.

Arco Iris: Soarin pasó? Estás bien?

Soarin: iba en el auto hasta que tuve un acci..ay! accidente! ven por mi ayuda por fa.. ay! favor.

Arco Iris: 'Estaré bien. Dime dónde estás.

Soarin: Estoy .. ay! en la calle 32 ay!

Arco Iris: Resist'll estar allí.

Rainbow colgo, agarro un paraguas , se puso su chaleco y fue corriendo a Street 32, cuando iba caminando tenia que luchar con el paraguas porque el viento se la llevava. Ella comia mucho, pero desde lejos rainbow parecia una escoba con patas.

Finalmente encontro a soarin lastimado, sangrado y caminando como podia.

Rainbow: SOARIN! DEJAME AYUDARTE!

Soarin: Rainbow.. gracias! ay.. mi pierna me duele mucho.

Rainbow tomó a soarin como pudo y se lo llevo a su casa. Sintio que era una coinsidencia porque parecia como fue la primera vez que se conocieron que el la salvó de un camión.

LLEGARON A LA CASA DE RAINBOW DASH:

Soarin: Me duele mucho..

Rainbow: Estara todo bien.. Rainbow se puso sus lentes y empezo a curar la herida (como la otra vez)

Soarin: Gracias, llame a muchas personas pero fuiste la unica que me ayudó.

Arco Iris: Yo era un favor antes de ..

Soarin: Cual?

Rainbow: Tu antes me salvaste del camión.

Soarin: ES VERDAD! Dijo riendo y a la vez adolorido.

Rainbow: Esto te puede doler un poco..

Soarin: AHY!

Arco Iris: Te lo dije.

Soarin: Gracias.. auch! por todo esto AUCH! Sin voz estaria muerto desangrado.. uugghaay! te lo agradezto.. AYY!... MAMI!

Arco Iris: DeNada.

Finalmente termino de sanar la herida, termino el tornado pero soarin se quedo a descansar un poco.

Soarin: Wow mira!

En las noticias...

TV: El desastre de este tornado inundo todas las calles. La verdad no se save si podrian volver atras.

Arco Iris: Wow ..

TV: En otras noticias así quedo la secundaria Canterlot despues del desastre...

Soarin : DASH!ES LA ESCUELA.

Arco Iris: Que ?!

Ambos veian la tele ..

TV: La secundaria canterlot esta con un gran desastre, nos informan que no abra clases hasta nuevo aviso...

Rainbow: Wow! No habrá escuela! GRACIAS TORNADO! Gritó fuerte contenta.

Soarin: Si la verdad que gracias, pero no lo de mi pierna. Dice soarin un poco enojado.

Rainbow: La verdad que despues de todo hay algo bueno.

Soarin: Usted jeje ..

TV: Pasemos a los Titulos del espetáculo: Aumentá la pelicula "Daring Do y el Bosque Malvado" antes estaba 32 pesos, ahora la pasaron a 543 pesos devido a una pelea, la pelicula solo estara mañana y el viernes.

Rainbow: DIABLOS!

Soarin: ¿Qué?

Rainbow: Tenia planeado ir mañana, tenia los 32 pesos para verla mañana, no tengo tanta plata. Dijo dash trizte.

Soarin: Oh... lo siento..

Rainbow: Como sea.. igual bueno tendre que trabajar mas. Dijo Trizte.

Soarin: Trabajar?

Rainbow: Si.. yo trabajaba en el norte, la verdad ahora no tengo tanta plata entonces en un mes me ire al norte a trabajar con mi abuelo.

Soarin: no.. no te puedes ir.

Rainbow: Pero sino no podre pagar las cosas que devo pagar y estare en la calle.

Soarin: u .. no te preocupes que algo bueno suceda.

Rainbow: Eso espero.

Soarin: Mira el cielo, creo que deveria irme.

Rainbow: Dejame llevarte estoy preocupada..

Soarin: Tu estas preocupada por mi? Dijo soarin con los ojos brillosos de esperanza y de emoción.

Arco Iris: Si ..

Soarin: Bueno. Dijo feliz.

FINALMENTE RAINBOW SE FUE CON SOARIN A LA CASA DE SOARIN.

Soarin: Bueno veo en la escuela?

Rainbow: No hay escuela hasta nuevo aviso.

Soarin: a bueno, vamos a jugar mañana la pelota..?

Rainbow: Eso es un trato!

Soarin: Adios.

Arco Iris: Adios.

Soarin e dio un beso en la mejilla a dash y entro, rainbow se fue a su casa, En su casa Soarin pensaba.

Soarin: No quiero que se valla , la necesito sin ella no se que aria.. al menos que... ..Ya se!

**LISTO ESTE FUE EL CAPITULO DE HOY DISFRUTEN!**

**VOTEN UNA NUEVA IDEA: SOARIN Y DASH IRAN A JUGAR A LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE Y DEVEN LUCHAR CON OTROS PONIES HASTA MORIR PERO LUEGO DESCUBREN ALGO DE AMOR¿LES GUSTA LA IDEA? VOTEN ! LOS AMO...**

**GRACIAS A MRBRONY POR SIEMPRE APOYARME, IGUAL QUE HARMOSA!**


	31. Diversión en la Playa

**HOLA! LO SIENTO SI ME DEMORÉ PERO TENÍA TAREAS (XDD).**

**Bueno, por ahora decidí que el proximo fic de SoarinDash sera "Los Juegos Del Pony"..**

**Será Humanizado! Como siempre. Se tratará de que Soarin y Rainbow no tiene una relación de Amistad, pero luego son eegidos para jugar a muerte, cada uno tendra que defenderse con sus armas pero de a poco se van enamorando. Luego rainbow descubre de que hay mas aliados, pero uno de sus aliados es Stipfire , ellas se odian pero deveran dejar la pelea y ser aliadas asi sobreviven. Espero que les guste el proximo fic luego de terminar con esta novela.**

**MLP No me pertenece, es propiedad de Lauren Faust yo solo ago lo que pienso.. xD**

Rainbow Dash apenas se levantó y pensó en el partido que iba a tener con Soarin. Se preparó con su unirforme de Wondercots, aunque ella ya n oera del equipo conservó el traje. Estaba ella esperando a Soarin hasta que finalmente apareció.

Soarin toca la puerta y rainbow le abre.

Soarin: Lista Para perder? Dijo con una mirada retadora.

Arco Iris: Yo nací listo, pero no a perder. Sólo funcionará para usted.

Ambos se rieron y fueron al auto de soarin. Estaban llendo a la nueva playa que habia en la cuidad. Pero era muy largo el viaje.

Rainbow: Ya Llegamos? Dijo rainbow impaciente.

Soarin: Todavia no impaciente. Mira ahi es!

Arco Iris: WOW ES MUY GRANDE!

Ambos se bajaron a la playa. Lo primero que hizo Soarin fue comprar unos licuados para ambos. Y lo primero que hizo dash, era tirarse un poco al agua. A ella le encantaba tirarse al agua.

Soarin estaba viendo a Rainbow disfrutar del agua. Era muy linda para el, el no queria meterse al agua porque primero queria comer como siempre.

Por otro lado dash estaba disfrutando hasta que le agarró mucha hambre, al darse vuelta estaba viendo a soarin en la arena con unos basos de licuados de banana lo cual para ella era su favorita. Rainbow rapidamente fue hacia el y tomo el licuado.

Rainbow: MMMM... Esta muy rico. Dijo feliz.

Soarin: Si claro que si. Disfruta porque luego no disfrutaras al verme ganar. Dijo con una cara retadora y a la vez con una cara tierna.

Rainbow: Yo perder? jaja .. eso no está en mi vocabulario. Dijo dash.

Soarin: Bueno, entonces ¿que hacemos primero?

Rainbow: Vamos al agua?

Soarin: Pero apenas tomamos el licuado, nos va a agarrar un calambre y creeme rescatar a una persona al agua no es facil.

Rainbow: ¿Como lo saves?

Soarin: Yo era salvavidas antes de mudarme aqui. Ahora no lo soy pero de algo siempre me acuerdo.

Rainbow: ahh.. entonces bueno jugemos al futbol!

Soarin preparó la cancha en la arena, rainbow agarró la pelota y entonces vio que se le acercaban unos chicos a ella.

Chico 1: Hola.

Arco Iris: Hola, ¿qué pasa?

Chico 1: Bueno.. em queriamos hacer un partido.

Arco Iris: IDEA BUENA!

Soarin vio como los chicos estaban hablando y riendo con dash. Se sentia celoso, pero luego ve que rainbow se acerca a el.

Rainbow: Ellos pueden jugar con nosotros y agamos equipos. ¿Te Parece?

Soarin: Em.. si.. claro. Dijo con una cara un poco trizte.

Arco Iris: Seguro?

Soarin: Si.

Hicieron los equipos, era equipos de 5 personas. Rainbow y Soarin eran los capitanes de cada equipo. El partido en la plaza empezó. Estaban 2-2 cuando una persona del equipo de Soarin lanza fuertemente la pelota y la manda al agua.

Soarin: Pero!

Chico 4: Perdón.

Rainbow: Bueno ire a buscarla!

Rainbow se saco su remera larga y se fue al agua, estaba con su bikini. Soarin la miro igual que ellos y se perdio, se veia muy linda mas en el agua.

Rainbow estaba buscando la pelota, estaba muy lejos. No la encontraba.

Arco Iris: Dios mío! Por lo tanto esto debe ser la pelota!

En ese momento vio que una ola se acercaba a ella. Ahi recuerda como era cuando estaban con sus padres, ellos siempre luchaban contra la ola y le gustaban que el agua fuera a ellos. Era una diversion para su familia y mas para ella.

Rainbow fue mas al fondo y se olvidó completamente de buscar la pelota.

Por el otro lado, Soarin la buscaba cuando la vio en el agua en las olas.

Soarin: Wow ..

Chico 1: Y la pelota..?

Soarin: si claro...

Soarin se sacó su remera y fue al agua, tenia un Short largo, a el tambien le gustaba el agua.

Rainbow estaba divirtiendose hasta que en una parte se da vuelta y lo ve a Soarin en el agua.

Soarin: Viste las olas?

Arco Iris: Si es genia!

Ambos estaban juntos en el agua. Los chicos de otro lado los veian.

Chico 1: Vamonos dejemolos..

Ellos se fueron y estaban mientras rainbow y soarin en el agua. Hasta que Rainbow ve que se acercaba una grande ola hacia ellos.

Arco Iris: Wow Vamos!

Soarin: Estas segura? No quiero que te ahoges.

Rainbow: Si no te preocupes.

Soarin: Bueno.

Soarin y Rainbow fueron hacia la ola, dentro de la ola soarin estaba ahi y siente que alguien le agarra la mano, era la mano de Dash, estaba felizmente y luego termino de pasar la ola.

Soarin: Wow Rainbow ESO FUE Asombroso!

Rainbow: Si.. un momento siento que alguien tomo mi mano!

Rainbow levanta su mano y ve que estaba en la mano de Soarin, se sonrojó mucho al ver eso.

Soarin: Está oscureciendo, mejor vamonos antes de que sea de noche.

Arco Iris: Si Vamos!

Ambos juntaros las cosas y se fueron, estaban el el auto pero no se dieron cuenta y la pelota seguia flotando en el agua.

En el auto de camino hacia casa de Rainbow:

Soarin: no creo que nos olvidamos de nada ..

Rainbow: Si nada.. espera.. LA PELOTA!

Soarin: a no te preocupes, valio la pena olvidarla jaja.

Rainbow: Al final no terminamos el partido.

Soarin: Bueno pero quedamos 2.2 asi que es un empate.

Rainbow: Tienes razón.

Soarin y rainbow llegaron el el auto de soarin a la casa de Dash.

Soarin: Bueno gran dia!

Arco Iris: Si ...

Soarin: Te tengo un regalo.

Arco Iris: Si?

Soarin le muestra a dash dos boletos de cine, era para ver la Pelicula de Daring Do, estaba muy cara la entrada y dash no la podia pagar, cuando ve eso se sorprende mudo y le da un gran abrazon a soarin.

Arco Iris: Dios! Mio! Hijo ... los ... bobobolelt ...

Soarin: Si los boletos para ver a Daring Do. Justo para dos personas, asi puedes ir vos y una de tus amigas.

Rainbow: Gracias! Son para mañana lo boletos.

Soarin: Si, me senti mal de que no los tubieras asi que los compre.

Rainbow: Gracias soarin, quieres ir conmigo mañana al cine a ver la peli?

Soarin: Pero es para uno de tus amigos.

Rainbow: Tu eres mi amigo. Dijo dash y soarin se sintio muy feliz.

Soarin: Si claro.

Rainbow: Bueno te veo mañana. adios.

Dash le dio un beso en la mejilla a soarin, soarin se fue a su casa felizmente y a la vez en el camino grito con sus fuerzas.. SI! WOO! SI!

Rainbow estaba apunto de dormir hasta que abrio la ventana y grito:

Si! Esto es un gran sueño! Si! Mañana sera el mejor dia porque tendre algo que quise siemrpe y estare con el SI!

Y se fue a dormir felizmente.

**Y ESTE ES EL CAPITULO DE HOY, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, COMETEN Y DEN INDEA SI QUIERES, GRACIAS A KAREN POR LA IDEA DE LOS VAMPIROS, LO DARE EN EL PROXIMO FIC DE SOARINXDASH, COMENTEN SI LES GUSTO QUE EL PROXIMO FIC SEA DE LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE, SI NO COMENTEN QUE LES GUSTARIA.! se vienen los ultimos 5 capitulos de esta historia!  
><strong>

**LOS AMO!**


	32. AVISO IMPORTANTE

Hola, les queria decir algo asi lo supieran.

Esto no es un capitulo de Rainbow love solo un aviso importante y tambien un gracias.

En estas ultimas semanas tendré que hacer evaluaciones de Lengua, matemática, sociales ect. Y las devo aprovar porque si las apruevo ya aprove el año y pasaré el año que viene a la secundaria. Asi que si mañana que tendre la de Inglés apruevo, mañana actualizare y are un nuevo cap de Rainbow Love. Si no apruevo entonces probablemente tendre que estudiar mucho y tendría que actualizar recien el viernes.

Tendré que estudiar mucho, porque me gusta escibir historias y se que a las personas que les gusta mi historia quieren que actualice rapido asi la siguen viendo y quiero que sepan que los entiendo primero porque soy buena persona y segundo porque me paso.

Mañana si apruevo are un cap y si no, recien el viernes o jueves, deseemen suerte para la prueva!

Otra cosa:

Les quiero agradecer mucho, este año hace una semana o 2 me registre en FanFiction y honestamente para escribir soy novata, no tengo una grande experiencia y para mi es un grande logro aunque para otros que tienen como 1000 comentarios no lo sea, pero para mi si es un grande logro porque no soy popular como otras personas, ni un mes llevo registrada y me gusta saver la cantidad de gente que les guste mucho mis capitulos y historias.

Tambien a la gente que me da ideas les agradesco porque es una grande ayuda.

Un ejemplo asi saven es el de karen, ella me dijo sobre los vampiros y tengo una grande idea para mi Fic.

Y gracias a la gente que me admira, que me apoya en problemas como por ejemplo el de les que dice que "SOY UNA COPIONA Y QUE ROBE MUCHAS PARTES DE SU FIC"

Primero: Te dije y en unos de mis cap aclaré y dije que es mi prima, pero como siempre la mayoria le cree a ella y no la culpo. Pero eso se pierden una verdad y una parte de como fue el tema, pero ese problema ya es de esa gente que no me cree porque yo ya hice mi parte que fue contar quien lo hizo y como fue.

Gracias a Harmosa, MrBrony y a los demas que me apoyaron , ayudaron y siempre estan y estubieron conmigo en muchos problemas.

Me gusta que a la gente les guste mis historias y quiero decirles que !PROMETO QUE SIEMPRE MIS TEMAS SERAN HUMANIZADOS Y SIEMPRE TENDRAN UN SOARIN DASH!

Yo les quiero contar como fue el verdadero tema de lo de les y eso, solo Mrbrony lo save pero asi no sacan tontas conclusionas la gente que me odia se lo contare:

Estaba en mi compu haciendo lo de siempre hasta que mi madre me llama y me dice que me devo ir a la casa de mi abuela, yo me fui con ella y mi prima se quedó sola.. ella save que hago historias sobre soarin dash y como ella lee el fi de les copió esa parte, yo estaba en la casa de mi abuela porque ella murió. Luego cuando vine a mi casa me dijo que escribió un hermoso cap y yo le agradecí, al dia siguiente todos decian que era una copiona y al final mi prima conto el tema.

Eso pasó.

Asi que otra cosa: Les no pongas que hice errores y otra cosa yo no publique consas con CUENTAS FLASAS, acepta que hay personas que me apoyan y no ati ya que dices que eres buena persona, y tambien no me digas que me perdonas porque soy pequeña, tu tienes 15 años, no eres mayor porque aun tienes muchas cosas que pasar en la vida :) un consejo de una "Amiga"...

!Deseemen suerte para la prueva asi hago otro Cap Nuevo :D!

1Los amo con el alma y siempre los amare y pase lo que pasen no dejen su sueño! (Estoy un poco loca con estas cosas hasta le di un consejo a mi vecina 0-0)

De: pegasister del Corazón.

LOS AMO LOS AMO!


	33. Logros en Un Dia

**Hola mis amigos Bronies y Pegasisters!  
>NOTICIA: HOY EN MI ESCUELA SE SUSPENDIÓ LAS CLASES!<br>Así que probablemente me la tomen mañana, y cumplere mi promesa y aca esta el cap de Rainbow Love.**

**Disfrutenlo! :D**

**MLP No me pertenece, es de Lauren Faust, si lo fuera Soarin y Dash ya serian pareja :P**

Era una tarde muy linda, rainbow se preparaba para ir al cine con Soarin, para ver "Daring Do". Luego resive un mensaje de texto de Soarin.

Decia:

Rainbow, no podre ir a buscarte, asi que nos podriamos encontrar en el cine, mi auto esta todo sucio, ya que unas palomas se desquitaron y entonces le lanzaron bombas de popo.

De: Soarin.

Rainbow se mató de la risa con lo que le habia pasado "Bombas de Popo"? Era algo que si se lo decias algo es muy gracioso oirlo. Rainbow se fue, tomo el colectivo y entonces fue al cine. Ahi se encontró a Soarin.

Soarin: Hola Dash.

Rainbow: Hola, jaja no puedo creer lo que te paso. Dijo muriendose de la risa.

Soarin: Si si claro fue tan gracioso que me olvide de reir. Dijo sonrojado.

Rainbow: Solo lo dices porque te enojas.

Soarin: Bueno vamos a ver la peli o que?

Rainbow: SI VAMOS!

Fueron al cine y entraron, fueron y compraron unos pochoclos con gaseosa, antes de empezar la peli soarin veia a rainbow muy feliz. La verdad la vio como si nunca le cumplieron un sueño, y ahi es cuando rainbow le dice algo.

Rainbow: Gracias soarin, la verdad sos la unica persona que me ayudó, saves ni mi padre me pudo ayudar con algo asi antes de que bueno... ya saves.

Soarin: Denada y la verdad estoy feliz, ni cuando iba al cine sentia esto con mi mama. Dijo Sonrojado.

Rainbow: Que cosa sentis? Dijo Dash algo confundida.

Soarin: Em... yo... em.. QUIERO POCHOCLO!

Soarin se agarró una tremenda bola de pochoclos y se los comió.

Rainbow: Soarin no te comas todo, sino luego para ver la pelicula no vamos a tenes nada.

Soarin: Bueno..

Empezó finalmente la pelicula. Soarin disfrutaba la pelicula, mas si estaba con Rainbow, la veia a dash y estaba con una gran sonrisa en su cara, el sonrió tambien y de pronto rainbow le da un abrazo muy fuerte.

Rainbow: Gracias... gracias.. la verdad sos el mejor. Dijo rainbow felizmente.

Señor: Shhhh!

Rainbow: !Tu callate! No ves que es un momento entre amigos?

Señor: Shh!

Rainbow: Hagale eso a su abuela!

Soarin: Dash, mejor evitemos buscar problemas.

Rainbow: Ok..ok.. dijo algo enojada, a ella no le gustaba que la callaran.

Ellos seguian mirando la pelicula, pero alguien desde lejor los miraban.

Era una chica con gafas y un chaleco de deportes.

Se susurraba a si misma.

Susurro: NO LO PUEDO CREER! DIOS! ME VOY A VENGAR POR ESA "! %! Disfruta niña, pero luego veras lo que te aré sufrir Rainbow Dash!

Terminó finalmente la peliula, todos se iban.

Soarin y rainbow se estaban llendo del cine.

Soarin: Y te gusto La Pelicula?

Rainbow: Si.. Estubo ASOMBROSA! 

Soarin: Si..

Rainbow: Tengo hambre..

Soarin: Yo estoy muy lleno.

Rainbow: Si claro, porque te comiste todas las palomitas y no me dejaste ni una!

Soarin: Bueno, pero ya me conoces no tengo paciencia.

Rainbow: Yo tampoco pero al final no gano nada.

Soarin: Bueno compremos un helado.

Rainbow:Tu pagas?

Soarin: No.

Rainbow: Nah, mejor me aguanto..

Soarin: Jaja, era un chiste.

Rainbow: No jueges con mis sentimientos. Dijo riendose.

Soarin fue y le compro un helado de Banana Split Con Granizado. En el camino se cruza a Cheese Sandiwch y a Pinkie Pie con globos.

Rainbow: A hola Pinkie, hola Cheese.

Cheese: Hola Rainbow, Hola Soarin.

Pinkie: La verdad fue la mejor fiesta!

Cheese: Si Claro.

Soarin: Fueron a una fiesta

Pinkie: Si y ustedes?

Rainbow: Fuimos al cine.

Cheese: Una cita?

Rainbow: No solo...

Pinkie: YO ARE LA FIESTA DE CASAMIENTO!  
>Soarin: No solo porque...<p>

Cheese: Y YO LLAMARE A LOS INVITADOS!

Rainbow: No porque...

Pinkie: SI Y YO...

Pinkie no termino la frase porque dash agarró su helado y se lo puso en su boca asi se callara un poco.

Rainbow: No fue una cita!

Soarin: Una salida entre dos amigos!

Chesse: aaaahh!

Pinkie: Que rico, es Granizado?

Rainbow: Sip , y le deves a Soarin 34 Pesos.

Pinkie: Oki Dokie!

Rainbow recibe plata y luego se van sus dos amigos locos.

Soarin: Que loquitos. Dijo riendo.

Rainbow: Ni lo menciones.

Ambos se rieron y se fueron a la casa de Soarin.

Soarin: Quieres entrar?

Rainbow: No quiero Molestar.

Soarin: Tengo Videojuegos.

Rainbow: Si dejame pasar!

Rainbow entró y vio la casa de Soarin, era muy grande, mas grande que su casa.

Rainbow: Wow que linda casa.

Soarin: Si.

Rainbow: Jugamos Videojuegos.

Soarin: Bueno como digas..

Jugaron y Jugaron y entonces terminaron , gano Soarin y Perdió Dash.

Rainbow: !Eres Un Tramposo!

Soarin: No soy un tramposo, solo que no aceptas perder.

Rainbow: Como digas.

Soarin: Bueno... quieres comer algo?

Rainbow: Bueno, me haces un Pie?

Soarin: Para un poco, no soy un Chef, te ago una sopa?

Rainbow: Aghh! Que Ascó!

Soarin: Algo no tienes, yo me aré para mi el Pie.

Rainbow: Que tengo que hacer asi me lo das!

Soarin: Me das Un Beso?

Rainbow: Nah! Prefiero la fea Sopa.

Soarin: Bueno como quieras...

Rainbow: Bueno! Pero asme primero el Pie.

Soarin: Ok. Dijo contento aunque no mostró ese sentimiento.

Hizo, el pai, rainbow se lo comio, y estaba muy rico, cuando rainbow terminó le dijo soarin.

Soarin: Y MI Beso?

Rainbow: Ah... e hace tarde me devo ir a casa.

Soarin: Eh Tramposa!

Rainbow: Jaja...

Soarin se tiró a Dash, y entonces se vieron frente a frente. Estaban en la calle tirados hasta que soarin peinsa:

Es el momento , no lo arruines.

Soarin beso a Rainbow apasionadamente. (WOOOWW xD) Rainbow lo vio sorprendido pero tambien le respondió al beso. Estaban ambos tirados al piso besandose apasionadamente, pero atras de un arbol esa persona que los vio del cine los miro y penso.

DIOS! RAINBOW DASH VA SA PAGAR Y VAS A LAMENTAR HACER ESTO!

Y se fue.

Seguan besandose pero decidió dash terminar porque era novada con El Tema Beso.

Soarin se levantó y levanto a dash.

Rainbow: Que fue eso?

Soarin: El beso que me devias.

Rainbow: Si pero no pienses otra cosa, solo es el beso que te dije por el pie, no es que somos novios o esas cosas.

Por el otro lado era un beso, no un beso de enamorados.

Soarin: Bueno tienes razón, es solo un beso que me devias y por otro lado ¿Ye gustó el beso? Dijo y lo miro con caa Picara.

Rainbow: Si... em... no! em nada mejor me voy a casa.

Soarin: Bueno.

Rainbow: Adios! Gracias por la pelicula, la verdad que ni mi padre ni nadie me mi familia me hizo un regalo asi.

Rainbow le dio un abrazo a Soarin, se quedaron abrazados hasta que luego se miran a los ojos y se acercaban se a poco, no solo se acercaba Soarin, también Dash. Hasta que finalmente sucedio !UN BESO! Era largo y lindo como el otro.(Ya era la hora xDD) Luego se separaron por falta de aire. (Que novatos xD)

Rainbow: emm... yo.. em... no fue..

Soarin: Aproposito.. es decir... solo...

Rainbow: Fue de despedida!

Soarin: Si.. pero seguimos siendo amigos...

Rainbow: Si! Solo fue un tropezon.

Soarin: Entonces adios! Dijo nerviosamente.

Rainbow: Si adios! y se fue tambien nerviosamente pensando en lo que pasó.

Soarin pensó y estaba muy feliz, pero tambien le costaba decirle a Rainbow sobre sus sentimiento y lo que siente or ella.

Rainbow tambien estaba de la misma forma. Igual no era la unica vez que pasaba.

En fin, ambos se fueron a dormir.

Por el otro lado la que los vio decia.

VOY A VERGARME POR TI RAINBOW DASH! Y tiro un dardo y apuntó a la frente de fash que estaba ella en una foto de su habitación.

Y se fueron a dormir.

**Y ESE FUE EL CAPITULO DE HOY!**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A LA GENTE QUE ME APOYÓ, AYER RECIBI MENSAJES EN LOS COMENTARIOS Y TAMBIEN RECIBÍ EN LOS MENSAJES PRIVADOS!**

**LA VERDAD QUE YO SIENTO QUE PUEDO CONTAR CON USTEDES PORQUE CUANDO LE CUENTO A UNA VERSONA EN LA VIDA REAL NO ME ENTIENDE PERO CUANDO LE CUENTO A UN BRONY O A UNA PEGASISTER SON LAS MEJORES PERSONAS QUE PUEDEN ENTENDER TODO.**

**LOS AMO, ESTA NOVELA SOLO ALCANZARÁ A LOS 35 CAP, ENTONCES SOLO FALTAN DOS!**

**LOS AMO! :D CON MI ALMA CON MI CORAZÓN CON MIS TRIPAS (BUENO YA ME PASÉ UN POCO)**

** Y MUCHAS GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE EN MENSAJES PRIVADOS SIEMPRE ME APOYAN, TAMBIEN A LOS COMENTARIOS :DDDDD**

**LOS AMO Y COMAN PASTEL (SI NO OTRA COSA XDD)**


	34. Una Pelea y Una Sorpresa

**Holis! les queria decir que escribire los ultimos 2 cap, son hasta 35 Capitulos, bueno empezemos con el alteultimo :D**

**MLP No me pertenece, es de Lauren Faust, si no Soarin y Rainbow ya serian Pareja :P  
><strong>

Hoy era Sabado, todavia rainbow dash no podia sacar lo que paso ayer, ella se beso con soarin, pero se sentia muy bien. Rainbow nunca sintio eso por otro chico y era la primera vez que lo sentia.

Estaba comiendo copos con yogurt hasta que depronto le manda alguien un mensaje de texto a su celular.

Lo lee y decia:

_Hola Rainbow, queria que hablemos respecto a lo de ayer, es que me siento algo incomodo, tambien queria darte una sorpresa, por favor ven aca._

_De: Soarin._

Rainbow pensó:

¿Que me va a querer decir?

Luego fue a ponerse una campera y se fuea la plaza, ella ya savia cuando soarin le decia ven aca porque siempre ellos estaban en la plaza, era su lugar favorito. Cuando Dash fue no habia nadie en la plaza que raro, hasta que derrepente sale una voz escondida.

Voz: Hola Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow: Hola? Te conozco?

Voz: Claro que si, la verdad que seguis siendo la misma marica de siempre.

Rainbow: QUE ME DIJISTE!

Voz: Lo escuchaste bien claro M-A-R-I-C-A

Rainbow: Ven aca a pelear!

Voz: Si claro pero primero mira lo que hay en el suelo. Rainbow encuentra en el suelo un sobre, tenia algo pesado, era una memoria de video. Rainbow lo puso en su celular y vio quien era y como fue el tema, era Stipfire.

Stipfire: Hola Dash. Como estas? Saves este video es para ti asi saves de una vez por todas por que quiero venganza. No solo es por el equipo, sino tambien por tus padres!

Rainbow veia con atención el video.

Stipfire: Tu padre, despidió al mio en la empresa y mi padre hizo lo correcto VENGANZA! Mi padre atropelló a tus padres.

Rainbow no podia creer lo que pasaba y creyó que era mentira.

Stipfire: Si no me crees mira esto. Stipfire muestra un collar que rainbow le dio a su padre a los 2 años de macarrones.

Stipfire: No se te hace algo familiar? Ahora por lo de Soarin busco venganza y te are sufrir Dash.

Y ahi se corto el video, Rainbow lanzaba lagrimas pero las olculto y Gritó.

Rainbow: !DONDE ESTAS! DONDE ESTAS!

Stipfire sale del arbol y sin que dash se diera cuenta le da una patada en el estomago que hace que rainbow caiga al piso.

Stipfire: Hola, me extrañaste?

Rainbow: Sos una malcriada. Estas LOCA!

Stipfire: Yo no diria eso.

Luego stipfire le ha una cachetada a dash y la tira al piso.

Stipfire: Ademas, tu me sacaste a Soarin.

Rainbow: Yo..no...te saque nada!

Stipfire: LOS VI BESANDOSE!

Stipfire agarra y le patea la peirna a dash.

Rainbow: Esto es.. la GUERRA!

Rainbow se tira contra Stipfire y entonces empieza a darle cachetazos, Stipfire le agarra del pelo a rainbow dash y entonces le da una patada en el pecho sacandole un poco de respiración a Dash.

Stipfire: Eso te mereces por lo de Soarin..

Rainbow: Yo...t...e...o...d..ii...o...

Stipfire se va y deja a dash en el piso, con todas sus fuerzas dash se tira de stipfire y le da unas patadas a las piernas.

Rainbow: EN cuanto le muestre esto a Soarin, iras a la carcel!

Stipfire: NO LO ARAS!

Stipfire se tiro contra dash y entonces agarró un palo y empezó a golpearla.

MIENTRAS TANTO CON SOARIN:

Soarin va a la casa de Dash y en la puerta se encuentra con una nota:

_No vendre, estaré ausente debo arreglar un asunto en la plaza con Soarin._

_Chicas no me llamen, de Dash._

Soarin pensó:

Que.. si yo no le...o NO! Debio ser Stipfire.

Soarin corrió hacia la plaza.

VOLVEMOS CON ELLAS:

Rainbow le dio un codazo en os dientes a Stipfire dejandola sangrando, rainbow yba corriendo hasta que stipfire le golpea el pecho con el palo que tenia, rainbow estaba sangrada y derrepente Stipfire le da muchas patadas.

Rainbow estaba muy mal, tenia los ojos hinchados, algunas partes del cuerpo con sangre pero igual siguió peliando.

Stipfire: Quieres seguir? O me das a Soarin?

Rainbow : Jaa..mmas.. Tee.e.e.e.e.e...eee D..are a So-aariin.

Stipfire: Por mi esta bien, bueno si no me lo quieres dar te tengo que golpear.

Rainbow: No..no... es...pera!

Stipfire empezó a darle cachetadas a dash en la cara, Rainbow empezó y agarró a Stipfire del cuello, pero Stipfire se defendió, ella agarró la mano de dash y se la torció, luego le dio una patada en el pecho y la tiro al piso.

Stipfire:Es tu fin. Dijo mientras se limpiaba la cara con un pañuelo, tenia toda la cara con sangre, pero era mas sangre de Rainbow.

Stipfire agarró el palo y grito.

Stipfire: ADIOS RAINBOW DASH!

Y Top! Stipire se desmayó, rainbow se preguntó que le pasó y luego vió a Soarin con un bate de beisbol. Luego Soarin ve a Dash toda sangrienta y lastimada.

Soarin: Estas bien?

Rainbow: S...ii...

Soarin: Estas segura?  
>Soarin levanta a rainbow y ve que tenia todas las piernas sangradas.<p>

Rainbow: Me duele.. las piernas.. soo...-arrin. Dijo acortada no aguantaba el dolor.

Soarin: Esta todo bien..

Rainbow: Gra..gra...ccii.a. Rainbow no terminó su frase porque de desmayó devido a que Stipfire le dio un gran palazo (NO SE SI ESA PALABRA EXISTE XDD)

Stipfire: Soarin amor!

Soarin: ESTAS LOCA!

Stipfire: Ella arruina tu vida amor!

Soarin: ESTAS MUY LOCA, TU ARRUINASTE MI VIDA,, VETE!

Stipfire: Amorr,,es. Pero Soarin le dio un golpe y vio a las dos chcias desmayadas, cargo a rainbow dash y la llevó al hospital lamada "Venda Roja"

Apenas entro soarin la cargaron muchos doctores a rainbow y la llevaron rapido a una sala.

Doctor: Que le pasó?

Soarin: Recibió muchos golpes, otra chica desmayada en la plaza la atacó.

Doctor: Muy bien gracias joven, esta muy mal la verdad gracias por traerla espera.

Soarin: Bien.

Soarin estaba en la sala de espera hasta que se acerca las amigas de dash.

Twilight: Hola!

Soarin: La estan atendiendo.

Applejack: Gracias Soarin..

Flash: Si Gracias, pensé que no cambiarias pero me equiboqué.

Soarin: Esta todo bien, amigos.

Flash: Compadres!

Doctor: Familia de Rainbow Dash?  
>Todos: Aqui! <p>

Doctor: Rainbow esta en el tratamiento y va muy bien, perdió mucha sangre y necesitamos un donante lo antes posible.

Pinkie: Wi! eso es muy divertido.. pero.. que es un donante?

Twilight: Ay no pero no savemos la sangre de Dash.

Doctor: Es 0+

Twilgiht: Yo no tengo esa sangre y ustedes chicas.

Todas: No..

Soarin: Espera! Yo le donaré a dash, yo tengo esa sangre! 

Doctor: Estas seguro? Puede ser riesgosa..

Soarin: Si.. la verdad que le donar...

Pero una voz femenina hablo y no pudo terminar Soarin.

Stipfire: Yo le donaré, yo soy 0+

Doctor: Muy bien, entonces acompañame.

Soarin: Stipfire! Tu le donaras? Tu casi la matas!

Stipfire: Yo me encargo.

Stipfire se fue a la sala de donaciónes, la durmieron con dash y le sacaron la sangre, luego de eso se la dierona dash.

El doctor sale.

Doctor: Fue exitoso la operacion. Quieren pasar?

Soarin: Si pero primero las chicas.

Twilgiht: Soarin, pasa tu primero.

Soarin: Gracias.

Doctor: Pasa novio de dash.

Soarin: Soy su amigo!

Doctor: Disculpe.

Soarin pasó y vio a dash, estaba ahi despertando.

Rainbow: Soarin?

Soarin: Hola dash.

Rainbow: Que pasó.

Soarin: Estas recien salida de una operación.

Rainbow: Soarin que me... auch!

Soarin se acerca y le dice: No te muevas! Estas muy debil.

Rainbow:Gracias pero quien me dono? 

Soarin se queda en muda y luego le dice:

Stipfire, ella te dono aunque no parezca.

Rainbow: Stipfire!?

Soarin: Si, rainbow hay algo que quiero decirte.

Rainbow: Si ya se lo que es.

Soarin: A Si?

Rainbow: Si de enserio.

Soarin: Entonces.. no te molestaría que...

Rainbow: Solo Besame.

Soarin se rie y entonces se acerca a rainbow y la besa en los labios. Rainbow le siguió en beso, ese beso era official, de novios. Seguian dandose mini besitos en los labios y se miraban a los ojos.

Rainbow: Este beso es official. Dijo Sonriendo.

Soarin: Si.

Stipfire pasa y ve a Soarin y a Dash felices.

Stipfire: Rainbow lamento lo que pasó , iré a la carcer a cumplir mi condena, espero que estes bien y que disfrutes con Soarin la vida.

Un policia llego y se llevo a Stipfire, pero antes de que se fuera Rainbow le dijo.

Stipfire!

Ella se da vuelta:

Rainbow: Gracias por la sangre.

Stipfire sonrie y se va a la carcel.

Luego ve que sus amigas bienen a ella.

Twilight: Hola dash!

Rainbow: Hola amigas.

Pinkie: Estas mejor.

Rarity: Esperamos que si.

Rainbow: Si..

El Doctor biene.

Doctor: Bien dash mañana te daremos de alta.

Rainbow: Oh! Gracias doctor.

Rarity: La verdad que no pudimos llamar a tu madre del viaje rainbow asi te donaria sangre y luego dono Stipfire.

Soarin mira a Dash, las chcias notan que se miran.

Applejack: Caramelo que pasa?

Rainbow mira a flash y le da una cara de "Es Hora".

Rainbow: Les mentí, mis padres no estan de viaje. Murieron hace mas de 10 años en un accidente de auto. Yo tenia 6 años. mientras hablaba dash lanzaba lagrimas. Era una niña, la verdad que no tengo a nadie.

Las chcias estaban sorprendidas y sacando lagrimas.

Rainbow: También les mentí de otra cosa.

Rarity: Que es dulzura.

Rainbow: Uso lentes, desde que me desmayé lo debo usar, se lo dije primero a flash porque e era el unico que pregunto.

Flash: Rainbow perdón si no tenia que preguntar.

Rainbow: No está bien.

Todos abrazaron a dash estaba llorando ella y todos estaban emocionados.

Soarin: Dash deseo que te mejores.

Rainbow: Si.

Soarin le da un beso en los labios de dash, era largo y sus amigas la vieron, pinkie estaba muy emocionada y gritaba:

YA SON NOVIOS! WO! ARE UNA FIESTA Y OTRAS COSAS COMO UN PASTEL..

Rarity: Ya querida dejalos.

Todos se fueron y solo quedaron Dash y Soarin besandose.

Rainbow: Te quiero.

Soarin: Yo también y prometo que jamas te dejare atras.

**Y ESTE FUE EL CAPITULO! FALTA UNO MAS Y SE TERMINA LA NOVELA!**

**DISFRUTEN ! PERDÓN SI LO HICE LARGO. **


	35. FINAL

**!HOLA! LA VERDAD QUE LEI LOS COMENTARIOS SOBRE QUE QUIEREN QUE RAINBOW TENGA COSAS O LUCHAS Y QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE LOS ESCUCHÉ Y QUE EN LA PROXIMA HISTORIA TENDRA TODO ESO :D  
><strong>

**Bueno estamos en el ultimo capitulo! Me encató y les quiero decir que nunca dejaré de hacer novelas sobre DashxSoarin :D**

**MLP No me pertenece , es de Lauren Faust, sino Dash y Soarin serían pareja y dash seria una wonderbolt (xD)**

**Ultimo Capitulo de Rainbow Love, luego de este aré otra historia de Soarin Dash "Los Juegos Del Pony" Dice pony pero es Humanizado.**

**Capitulo de Rainbow Love ULTIMO:**

1 MESES DESPUÉS:

Ya pasaron 3 meses, rainbow dash salió del hospital, ya se graduaron todos, Dash y Soarin officialmente eran novios, pero rainbow no pudo tener mas plata y entonces estaba empacando para ir al norte a trabajar.

Rainbow estaba empacando hasta que tocan su puerta. Era Soarin.

Soarin: Hola Rainbow. Le da un beso en la boca.

Rainbow: Amm... hola soarin. Dice Triztemente.

Soarin: Que pasa?

Rainbow: Me devo ir.

Soarin: A Donde?

Rainbow: Al norte, veras no tengo mas plata y me iré a trabajar al norte y no podré volver.

Soarin: !QUE! NO TE DEVES IR, APENAS VAMOS 1 MES DE NOVIOS Y YA TE TIENES QUE IR?

Rainbow: Me devo ir, Soarin te voy a extrañar.

Soarin: Pepepe...rrr...o.

Soarin abrazó muy fuerte a dash, la iba a extrañar mucho, hasta que finalmente vino el remis a llevarse a Dash.

Rainbow iba subiendo y se fue.

Soarin quedó un minuto pensando y luego agarró su auto y se fue al aeropuerto.

Rainbow dash estaba en el remis mirando fotos de su celular, era fotos de ella con sus amigas, de Soarin y ella juntos, hasta que ve una foto de sus padres con ella felices. Rainbow lanza una sonrisa y mira al cielo. Pensó y hacia lo correcto. Pero igual no cambió de opinion.

Rainbow Entró al aeropuerto, estaba esperando hasta que una azafata dijo:

Para ir al Clousdale, en el Norte venga a la cabina 5 ya estamos por viajar.

Rainbow fue para allá.

Soarin llegó con el auto al aeropuerto y finalmente fue corriendo hacia dash. Miro a todos lados hasta que miró a dash cerca del avión, estaba por subir hasta que dijo.

Soarin: RAINBOW ESPERA!

Rainbow se da vuelta y ve a soarin.

Rainbow: ¿Soarin? !Que haces Aqui?! Dijo algo confundida.

Soarin: No te vayas, no se que aria sin vos.

Rainbow: Soarin, debo irme, no tengo plata y ya me sacaron la casa, me devo ir no tengo otra opción.

Soarin le toma del brazo.

Soarin: No por favor.

Rainbow: Sarin otra cos...

La azafata los interrumpió.

Azafata: Disculpe, señorita usted está en este vuelo?

Rainbow: Si por que?

Azafata: Si no sube ahora se perderá el vuelo.

Rainbow: Ok! Adios Soarin..

Soarin: Espera Dash!

Soarin se tira a dash y la mira de los ojos. Luego da un respiro y le dice.

Soarin: Vive conmigo, en mi casa, por favor no quiero que te vayas.

Rainbow se le queda mirando con cara de WTF (xD)

Rainbow: !¿QUE!? Pero...

Azafata: Señorita, YA SALIMOS!

Rainbow se va a el avión, Soarin la mira muy trizte, al parecer no iría.

Rainbow Subió al avión , miró hacia la ventana y entonces vio a Soarin trizte y depcecionado.

Azafata: Pongansen los sinturones, ya estamos por viajar.

Empezó a moverse el avión, esta a punto de volar, cuando rainbow empieza a recordar los momentos que estubo con Soarin, era muy lindos y entonces ahí reaciono. El avión estaba por cerrar sus puertas, dash corrió y empujó a todos, Gritaba.

Soarin! ESPERA.

Rainbow se tiró del avión, igual todavia no habia volado aún pero estaba a punto.

Rainbow: SOARIN!

Soarin mira a dash feliz, hasta que ve que se acercaba a ella un avión.

Soarin: !DASH!

Soarin empuja a dash y la rescata, el y ella se miran a los ojos y luego soarin le da un beso.

Rainbow: Hola.

Soarin: ESTAS LOCA! COMO PUEDES TIRARTE DE UN AVIÓN!

Rainbow: Quiero vivir contigo.

Soarin: ENCIMA MIRÁ SI NO TE RESCATABA... Espera... ¿Quieres Vivir Conmigo?

Rainbow: Em.. si.. si no te molesta.

Soarin : !No!

Abraza a dash y se van a la casa de Soarin.

3 AÑOS DESPUÉS.

Soarin: Hola Flash. Dice en el telefono mientras hablaba con Fash.

Flash: Hola como va las cosas?

Soarin: Muy bien, dash no se sentía bien asi que fue al doctor.

Flash: Espero que este bien.

Soarin: Quieres venir a comer hoy, nos reuniremos quieres?

Flash: Si nos vemos.

Rainbow entra a la casa.

Soarin: Hola amor... estas bien?

Rainbow estaba con cara sorprendida.

Rainbow: Am... si Bien..

Soarin: Seguro?

Rainbow: Si.

Llegaron todos a cenar, Applejack tenia un novio llamado Caramel. Pinkie Pie y Cheese celebraron su fiesta de los pasteles ayer, Era una tradición para ellos, Pinkie todavia seguía con pastel en la cara (Siempre xD),Twilight trabajaba como docente de Biología y Flash era cantante de su banda llamada "One Light", Fluttershy y Big se ivan el año que viene irse de viaje a participar en la copetencia Mundial llamada "Mi Mascoya y Nosotros" y Rarity y su esposo Fancy trabajan en la marca de ropa "Le Rebule".**  
><strong>

Todos se sentaron, primero comen y entonces Flash dice.

Flash: Cuando se casan?

Soarin: En 5 meses.

Pinkie: Estaremos invitados ¿no?

Rainbow: Si claro.

Pinkie: Promesa Pinkie?

Rainbow: Si , si. Dijo riendose.

Cheese: !Que Bien!

Applejack ve a dash preocupada:

Applejack: Dash que te pasa?

Rainbow: Em... les debo dar una noticia.

Twilgiht: Dinos.

Rainbow: Ett...oy...

Soarin: Dinos.

Rainbow: em...b...

Pinkie: Dinos.

Pinkie: Estoy Embarazada. Dijo de una.

Todas: ah!

Flash: Felicidades Dash!

Rainbow ve a Soarin sorprendido.

Soarin: Estas.. Embarazada?

Rainbow: Sip, no te preocupes te entiendo que no te gusto.

Soarin: ME ENCANTO! SERE PAPÁ! Abraza a Dash fuertemente.

Rainbow: Soarin, no me apretes mucho, el bebé.

Soarin: a Sierto.

Fluttershy: Que es?

Rainbow: Es un Niño.

Soarin: Que lindo, la verdad me encató la noticia. Mi madre seguri estaría orgullosa de mi y tu madre de ti por tener una hija asi.

Rainbow: Hay Gracias tonto. Dijo riendose.

Luego de eso pasó el tiempo, Rainbow y soarin tuvieron un niño llamado Lighting, era muy lindo, mientras que las otras chcias tuvieron hijos y se casaron, Rainbow y Soarin estubieron felices, luego de todo eso Rainbow y Soarin se mudarían a España a vivir felices, hasta que dash decide escribir en su diario que casi nunca escribia..

Puso:

_Diario:_

_La verdad que la vida es hermosa y vale la pena luchar por tus sueños, aunque a veces te sientes que cuando perdiste algo es el final de todo. Tengo a muchas personas que agradecer, una es a mi padre y madre por darme la vida, ellos me educaron bien y aunque algunas personas digan que es mentira para mi no murieron. La palabra morir no es en realidad Muerte, ellos se van a otro lugar a vivir, en el paraiso, pero ellos estaran siempre en mi corazon, ellos aunque estube solo con ellos 6 años me enseñaron a ser la chica que ahora soy. Soarin fue la persona que me ayudó a enterder todo eso, tambien una chica que conocí me ayudó porque si ella no me hubiera dicho que la gente necesita oportunidad no hubiera dado eso a Soarin y mi vida seria distinta, Mis amigas también me ayudaron y tambien Flash._

_Diario, tal vez sean las ultimas palabras, porque ya no necesito pedir mas, ya tengo un esposo, una familia y todo lo que perdí el dia que mis padres se fueron al paraiso , ese feo hueco se contruyó y ahora está nuevo. Gracias diario por dejar que te escriba yo y mi madre. Aunque ya no te escriba te seguiré teniendo porque eres un gran recuerdo._

_De: Rainbow Dash._

Rainbow y Soarin vivieron muy felices, a pesar que ambos sufrieron ya tuvieron lo que quisieron devuelta, una familia.

Rainbow ya tiene lo que desea y lo que siempre quiso.

FIN.

**LISTO! ESTE FUE EL CAPITULO ULTIMO DE RAINBOW LOVE**

**LES GUSTÓ? E.E**

**AHORA EMPEZARÉ CON "LOS JUEGOS DEL PONY" ES HUMANIZADO Y LEANLO TENDRA LO QUE QUERIAN QUE TENGA QUE LO LEI EN LOS COMENTARIOS.**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO,**

** EN ESTA HISTORIA SE DESPIDE.**

**PEGASISTER DEL CORAZÓN.**

**PD: MEJOR NO PONGO SE DESPIDE, PORQUE SEGUIRÉ HACIENDO HISTORIAS DE DASHXSOARIN ,LEAN EQUESTRIA GIRLS: THE PONY GAMES, QUE SERÁ MI PROXIMA HISTORIA, ES SOARINXDASH HUMANIZADO, LUEGO DE THE PONY GAMES, ARE OTRO Y ASI..**

**LOS AMO!**


End file.
